


Hogwarts Mystery: Maldições passadas

by NerdSolo



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdSolo/pseuds/NerdSolo
Summary: Quando seu irmão desaparece misteriosamente e as autoridades se recusam a procura-lo, é dever de Jackeline Peterson - uma jovem bruxa de onze anos de idade - trazê-lo de volta para casa. Enquanto aprende a controlar sua magia, faz novos amigos e enfrenta seus próprios desafios ela também escuta diferentes versões sobre que tipo de pessoa seu irmão era e que eles compartilhavam mais coisas em comum do jamais imaginou.Com maldições em seu passado e futuro, poderia Jackie estar pronta para buscar as criptas malditas de Hogwarts?
Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723996
Kudos: 16





	1. Ponto de Partida

**_ Maldições Passadas  _ **

**_ Capitulo 1: Ponto de Partida _ **

Demorou exatamente vinte e três minutos para que os pais de Jackeline Peterson finalmente pudessem decidir onde ela ficaria o resto do verão, até que suas aulas começassem.

Jader, seu pai, a princípio era a favor de que fosse com a mãe, como era de costume. Já tinha a mandado arrumar suas malas e preparara um café da manhã especial na taverna para os três. Ele começou a repensar sua decisão quando a ex-esposa não apareceu a tempo de dividirem aquela refeição, e quando finalmente apareceu cheirava a whisky barato e cigarro. Agora ele gritava como um trovão alegando ter passado vergonha na frente dos funcionários e clientes e não permitiria que levasse sua filha naquele estado.

Margot, sua mãe, de fato não parecia se importar muito em ser pontual naquele momento, o que era estranho para uma mulher que carregava tantos relógios no pulso. Reclamava dos gritos do ex-marido dizendo que não precisava dela para passar vergonha se continuasse agindo daquela forma. Ao contrário do que o cheiro podia indicar, não parecia embriagada, mas também não demonstrava interesse em levar a filha para casa. Parecia prestes a desistir e ir embora quando o ouviu dizer que não tinha capacidade de cuidar de uma criança, tomou aquilo como ofensa e brigou com unhas e dentes lembrando a todos que queriam ouvir que era seu direito levar a garota com ela.

Jackie estava lá também, debruçada na janela de seu quarto, mesmo que seu nome não tivesse sido mencionado em momento algum daquela discussão. A casa ficava bem atrás da taberna Descanso do Trasgo, da qual Jader era dono, e dava para ver os funcionários trabalhando na cozinha. Havia uma árvore que se encostava em sua janela, as vezes Jackie a usava para escapar para cozinha e encher os bolsos com bolos de caldeirão e pedaços de pudim — suas roupas não ficam muito limpas depois disso, mas ainda era divertido —, e gostaria de poder fazer isso agora. No entanto, seus pais já tinham tomado uma decisão.

Margot vencera, Jackie iria com ela para Londres. Não que isso fosse uma boa notícia para as duas...

— Jackeline! — Jader chamou no andar debaixo.

Colocou a mochila nas costas e deu uma última olhada no quarto para se certificar de que não estava esquecendo nada. Os pôsteres de desfazedores de feitiços teriam que ficar, gostaria de levar o pôster de Madame Patrícia Rakepick, sua bruxa favorita, exibindo o espelho de Nefertari ­— encantado com um poderoso feitiço de vidência que a permitia ver o futuro —, mas Margot não gostava desse tipo de coisa em sua casa. Pegou então sua coleção de figurinha de sapos de chocolate, mesmo que Rakepick não tivesse uma figurinha haviam muitos outros desfazedores de feitiços entre as cartas, e os chumbinhos fedorentos que comprou com sua mesada escondido do pai.

— Jackeline. — Jader chamou novamente, dessa vez encostado a porta. — Sua mãe está te esperando.

Bem na hora que ia tirar os doces que mantinha escondido nas gavetas. Suspirou, seu quarto estaria cheio de formigas em dois dias e acordaria com um berrador sendo entregue em sua janela.

— Não posso ficar? — Jackie arriscou perguntar. Seu polegar esfregando nervosamente na palma da mão, os ombros caídos, seus olhos evitando encontrar os dele.

Ousou olhar para cima após longos segundos de silêncio, e viu o pai vacilar. Lábios contraídos, braços cruzados, alguma coisa em sua expressão denunciava que Jader também queria que ela ficasse em casa, mas ao invés disso o que ouviu como resposta foi:

— Não. — Curta e direta.

Abaixou a cabeça e ajeitou a mochila nas costas. Tinha prometido a si mesma que não voltaria para a casa de sua mãe depois do que acontecera da última vez — garrafas vazias explodiram contra a parede durante a madrugada —, mas ainda tinha que fazer o que o pai mandava.

— Mas você pode voltar se... Bem, se acontecer alguma coisa. — Jader coçou a nuca, adentrando cada vez mais no quarto. — E estarei na estação quando você for embarcar.

A lembrança de dentro de algumas semanas estaria viajando para Hogwarts pela primeira vez era mais que o suficiente para lhe animar um pouco. Estava esperando por isso a anos! Toda criança bruxa contava os minutos para que sua carta de aceitação chegasse e com ela não podia ser diferente.

— Sua mãe vai te levar para comprar o material. — Ele falou parando na frente da imagem de Rakepick. — Vou te dar um dinheiro extra, mas não quero que gaste com mais pôsteres. Já não dá pra enxergar as paredes desse quarto.

Jackie mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Sabia exatamente porque o dizendo aquilo, e nada tinha a ver com as paredes do quarto. Podia não ser mencionada nas brigas de seus pais, mas ainda estava ali e ouvia tudo.

“Parecida demais com o irmão.” — Era o que eles diziam. No começo não entendia qual o problema nisso. De fato, compartilhavam os cabelos castanhos (embora os seus fossem mais ondulados e volumosos), a pele morena, o nariz achatado e os pôsteres na parede. Mas isso não faziam deles idênticos. Jacob era sete anos mais velhos, tinha olhos bem mais claros que os seus, era magro e um pouco mais alto também. Foi só quando Jackie recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts que conseguiu entender porque os pais se preocupavam com aquilo. Ela teve uma ideia, uma ideia estupida e perigosa que mal podia esperar para botar em prática. Jader estava servindo o almoço enquanto ela fingia ler a lista de materiais com o pensamento longe — junto a Jacob —, e ele definitivamente notou o sorriso sorrateiro em seus lábios. “Igual ao irmão”. Jackie não tinha problemas com isso, e estava pronta para mostrar que de fato não havia com o que se preocupar, entretanto até que fizesse isso era melhor permanecer calada.

— Você vai amar Hogwarts. — Jader mudou drasticamente o assunto ao notar o silêncio da filha. Ele sempre sabia a hora certa de fazer isso. — Sinto falta de lá até hoje, das cozinhas principalmente. Já te contei que aprendi a cozinhar lá? Me pergunto se Pitts ainda trabalha lá...

— Tem aula de culinária em Hogwarts? — Jackeline ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era no mínimo incomum aprender a cozinhar em uma escola de magia e bruxaria. Além disso, em sua lista não havia nenhum livro sobre comida, embora tivesse uma vaga lembrança de Jacob ter comprado “Como enfeitiçar seu próprio queijo”.

— Não. — Jader sorriu e piscou faceiro. — Mas quando realmente se quer aprender uma coisa sempre se dá um jeito.

Voltou-se para os quadros, o sorriso diminuiu à medida que os ombros pesavam.

— Apenas lembre-se de não ir muito longe enquanto tenta aprender. — Continuou Jader. — Ouça seus professores, tenho certeza que vão te ajudar a encontrar algo que goste de fazer, e não se meta em problemas também! Não quero nem ouvir falar em colocar chumbinhos fedorentos embaixo de cadeiras.

Deixou escapar um risinho. As vezes ela fazia isso com alguns clientes do Descanso do Trasgo, colocava o chumbinho bem de baixo do pé da cadeira e esperava até que alguém sentasse. Certa vez pegou um casal com sua pegadinha, o pobre homem se desdobrou para tentar explicar que o cheiro não vinha dele, mas outros clientes garantiram a mulher que o fedor só começou após ele se sentar. O casal terminou com uma sobremesa grátis, Jackie com dúzias de pratos para lavar. Jader não compartilhava o mesmo senso de humor da filha.

— Estou falando sério, Jackeline! — Disse severo, apoiando as mãos nas ancas. — Nem invente de aprontar enquanto estiver lá. Juro que te busco pelas orelhas se...

— Jader! — Margot gritou do andar de baixo.

— Melhor irmos logo. — Recuou, mas dava pra ver que guardaria aquele sermão para outra hora. — Sua mãe nos mata se não formos logo.

Concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Aborrecer a mãe era uma das coisas que Jackie sempre evitava fazer.

Desceu as escadas e uma vez no primeiro andar viu Margot pela a primeira vez em meses, virada de costas para ela. Olhou para Jader, mas ele fez sinal para que continuasse. Obedeceu meio a contra gosto.

— Mãe? — Chamou desconfortável, enfiando as mãos no bolso e encolhendo os ombros.

Margot não se mexeu. Os olhos fixos na lareira carregavam uma chama diferente, quase como se pudesse sorrir apenas com eles, mas o corpo permaneceu rígido no mesmo lugar. Jackie esperou que ela falasse algo, esperou por um abraço ou ao menos que se virasse em sua direção. Alguma coisa naquele olhar, a chama que agora também refletia em seus olhos, lhe convencia que isso aconteceria. Tinha certeza! Tanta que chegou a mover seus braços em direção a mãe.

— Está pronta?

A pergunta de Margot veio como um sopro gelado. A chama havia se apagado. Jackie recuou as mãos e fechou os punhos juntando as sobrancelhas e desviando o olhar. Era a primeira vez que se falavam em meses, mas aparentemente não fora tempo o bastante para que as coisas melhorassem.

— Estou. — Sentiu-se obrigada a responder.

Margot se virou e olhou em direção a Jader.

— Estamos indo então.

— Não se esqueça do que combinamos. — Jader cruzou os braços. — Nada de doces antes do almoço, e nem fique comprando comida de trouxa para ela.

— Eu sei o que minha filha pode ou não comer dentro da minha casa, Jader. — Enrugou o nariz.

Jackie suspirou. Era assim que novas discussões começavam, mas aprendeu da pior forma que qualquer coisa que dissesse só serviria para intensificar as alfinetadas entre eles.

— Nem pense em beber perto dela, Margot, estou te avisando... — Ignorou o que a ex-esposa havia dito.

— Tenho certeza de ter entendido todas as suas condições da primeira vez que falou. — O cortou, colocou uma das mãos na cintura e checou os relógios na outra. O maior deles estava marcando “Atrasada”. — Agora, se nos der licença, precisamos ir.

Jackie viu seu pai ir em sua direção e colocar as duas mãos em seus ombros, a encarando com intensidade.

— Comporte-se, está bem? — Ele pediu, antes de lhe puxar para um abraço que foi correspondido sem que precisasse pensar duas vezes.

— Eu vou. — Mentiu.

Não que gostasse disso, mas mentir era questão de sobrevivência para ela. Não apenas por causa do estoque de doces escondido nas gavetas ou chumbinhos de bosta que carregava nos bolsos. Se não mentisse, então teria que ver aquele olhar no rosto dos pais. “Igual ao irmão”, eles diriam decepcionados e em questão de segundos começariam a brigar novamente.

Não podia prometer se comportar, mas era melhor que pensassem que sim. Até que pudesse rever Jacob tinha que ser o mais diferente dele possível. Até que pudesse encontra-lo.

— E mande uma carta quando chegar em casa! — Jader a lembrou.

— Eu vou. — Repetiu as mesmas palavras mecanicamente.

— Jackeline. — Margot já estava parada ao lado da lareira lhe esperando.

Usaram a rede de pó de flu para viajarem até o caldeirão furado. Já estava mais que acostumada a fazer isso, Jader comprava muitos suplementos para o Descanso do Trasgo no beco diagonal e preferia leva-la junto do que a deixar sozinha em casa. Ainda assim, nos últimos meses, ir ao beco diagonal trazia sempre uma surpresa diferente.

No começo era escuro, úmido e vazio. Apenas umas poucas pessoas passando, ninguém falava com ninguém, algumas até escondiam seus rostos. E então, no último Halloween, as coisas mudaram da água para o vinho. Naquela noite Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, derrotara aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e dúzias de comensais da morte foram mandados para Askaban. Jackie ainda se lembrava da festa que houve no Descaso do Trasgo em comemoração, rodadas de bebidas sendo distribuídas de graça, pessoas rindo e falando alto. Nunca tinha presenciado nada parecido na vida, foi como ter um aniversário por dia durante uma semana inteira.

Agora o Beco Diagonal já parecia um lugar completamente diferente. Muitas lojas novas foram abertas, até uma pequenininha de logros e brincadeiras que Jackie já havia se tornado cliente assídua. Crianças passavam tomando sovertes, senhoras exibiam chapéus chiques, cartazes anunciavam um show ao vivo para aquela noite. Olhou para todas as direções possíveis andando a alguns passos à frente de Margot. Havia uma loja de animais agora onde muitas crianças entravam com seus pais e saiam carregando sapos coloridos, gatos magros e gordos, peludos ou sem pelo algum e...

— Argh! — Parou de andar no mesmo instante que viu um garoto andar segurando uma coruja.

Os olhos grandes e amarelos, garras enormes, o barulho que fazia... Esperou que sua mãe lhe alcançasse antes de continuar e decidiu permanecer bem ao lado dela pelo resto do caminho.

Margot a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, sem deixar de notar sua reação diante do animal.

— Você pode usar meu corvo. — Disse chamando a atenção da filha para si. — Quando estiver em Hogwarts, para enviar as cartas...

Jackie sentiu as bochechas arderem. Desde que recebera sua carta de aceitação pensou muito em como seria sua vida em Hogwarts — para qual casa iria, como seriam as aulas, os professores... —, mas nem tinha passado pela sua cabeça que enviar cartas seria um problema.

— Ou podemos comprar um para você. — Margot sugeriu olhando sempre para frente.

Seus olhos chegaram a brilhar por um segundo, sempre quis ter um animal de estimação e um corvo seria realmente útil com a correspondência e tudo mais. Porém seu sorriso não durou muito.

— Acho melhor perguntarmos pro papai primeiro. — Encolheu os ombros e coçou as mãos uma com a outra.

Margot bufou visivelmente incomodada com a menção do ex-marido. Não que fosse fácil para Jackie também, mas seu pai tinha uma política “zero animais” em seu estabelecimento e não seria nada bonito de se ver quando ele soubesse que comprou um sem pedir autorização.

— A decisão é sua. — Disse checando os relógios novamente. — Por que não vai comprar sua varinha e vestes enquanto procuro pelas outras coisas? Suponho que não precise da permissão de seu pai para fazer isso.

Uma das condições para que Jader a deixasse levar a filha para casa era que não se separassem em hipótese alguma, Jackie ouviu aquilo em alto e bom som enquanto estava em seu quarto. Mas não disse nada, parte porque não queria contrariar a mãe, parte porque fazias séculos desde a última vez que pode explorar o beco diagonal e mesmo assim estava sempre acompanhada por alguém.

— Vou estar te esperando na Floreio e Borrões quando acabar. — Margot avisou antes de deixa-la ir.

A primeira coisa que fez ao sair de perto da mãe foi correr para a loja de logros. Talhejusto & Janota era só um corredor pequeno e apertado, revendiam produtos da Zonkos e não tinha uma pegadinha sequer que fosse original, mas tinham uma variedade de sabões de ovas de sapo que prometiam espécies diferentes. Jackie pegou uma dessas, bem como bombas de bosta, soluços doces, chumbinhos fedorentos — nunca é demais —, pó de arroto e a última edição de seu quadrinho favorito: As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado. Pagou sete sicles e quatro nuques por tudo e ainda poderia ter levado um frisbee dentado ou um bumerangue de repetição se quisesse, mas eram grandes demais para esconder nos bolsos e não queria nem imaginar a reação de Margot se lhe pegasse com qualquer uma daquelas coisas.

Depois foi a vez das vestes na Madame Malkin — Trajes para todas as ocasiões. Eram bem mais caras do que Jackie pensava e não pode levar as luvas ou a capa de inverno bonita com fechos dourados, felizmente o dinheiro deu para tudo o que constava na lista e ainda tinha o suficiente para a varinha quando saiu.

Quando chegou na frente da loja Olivaras parou por um segundo para observar a entrada. Já tinha ido lá uma vez, a muito tempo atrás, com o pai e o irmão quando Jacob estava para ir em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

Tinha lembranças muito vivas daquele dia.

Tinha cinco anos e meio, o “meio” conta muito quando se é criança. O beco diagonal ainda era assustador e ela sequer queria ir até lá, mas Jader insistiu que não podia deixa-la sozinha. Quando estavam passando com o malão cheio, prontos para comprar a varinha e ir para casa, foram abordados por um bruxo alto com o rosto coberto por um capuz, os braços estavam bem a mostra. Mangas dobradas, e uma tatuagem de um crânio e uma serpente. Foi a primeira vez que Jackie viu a marca negra, lembrava-se de espiar curiosa atrás de Jacob enquanto ele se mantinha em sua frente agarrando seu braço com força. Se lembrava do seu pai falar alguma coisa para aquele homem, embora não pudesse se recordar das palavras, e eles foram deixados em paz logo em seguida. Jacob experimentou sua varinha e eles foram para casa são e salvos. Naquela noite ela foi ao quarto do irmão e perguntou porque o homem os deixou ir. Naquela época mesmo uma criança como ela sabia sobre as mortes associadas com a figura daquele crânio e cobra e nunca ficara tão apavorada quanto quando estava cara a cara com aquele homem.

“Esqueça isso, Kelly.” Ele disse fazendo sinal para que ela subisse na cama dele. “Estamos seguros em casa. Não importa mais agora.”

Mas importava.

Jackie, agora um pouco mais velha, sabia bem porque eles saíram dali como nada tivesse acontecido. Eram puros-sangues. Seus pais e avós eram todos bruxos e por isso não eram considerados alvos. Só por isso.

Sentiu o estomago revirar. Não era uma lembrança boa.

Entrou na loja meio encolhida, havia uma família na sua frente com um garoto de mais ou menos sua idade experimentando a varinha, mas, exceto por eles, a loja estava vazia. Olhou então para as pilhas de caixas de varinha que iam do chão ao teto cobrindo todas as paredes. Espanadores trabalhavam sozinhos tirando o pó das caixas mais altas, e na vitrine havia uma almofada vermelha desbocada e empoeirada com uma única varinha a mostra. Jackie espiou por cima do ombro, os pais do garoto estavam no meio de uma conversa animada que não lhe despertou interesse e o vendedor parecia distraído com eles. Se aproximou da varinha para que pudesse olhar mais de perto. Parecia ser muito, muito velha. Algumas partes estavam descascando e havia ranhuras por toda parte.

Era um pouco estranho para ela. Todo mundo falava como as varinhas Olivaras eram as melhores de todo o mundo, como todos os anos bruxos de outros países viajavam até ali só para comprar uma varinha daquelas. Todo mundo queria uma Olivaras original! Mas aquela varinha não parecia melhor do que as que que tinham na loja de artigos usados do outro lado da rua. Espiou por cima do ombro novamente, ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção nela ali. Talvez aquela varinha tivesse algo de especial, quem sabe não pertencera a um bruxo poderoso? Queria olhar mais de perto e esticou a mão para que pudesse alcança-la.

— Sinto lhe informar... — Jackie pulou de susto ao ouvir aquela voz. — Que essa varinha não está à venda.

A família passou por ela a encarando com desaprovação. Enfiou as mãos no bolso com o rosto inteiro em brasa e seguiu em direção ao senhor no balcão.

— Desculpe, senhor. — Pediu com o tom próximo a um sussurro.

— Não há do que se desculpar, senhorita! — Ele sorriu. — Imagino que esteja ansiosa para segurar a própria varinha. É sua primeira?

— É sim! — Confirmou animada.

— Excelente! — Ele puxou a própria varinha e com um aceno fez com que surgissem fitas métricas que começaram a tirar suas medidas. — Qual o seu nome, senhorita?

— Jackie Peterson. — Respondeu de prontidão, da maneira que estava acostumada a fazer.

— Hm... — Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas voltou a se concentrar nos números que as fitas apontavam. — Estique os braços por favor. Me chamo Garrick Olivaras por sinal. Peço desculpas pelo meu descuido de não me apresentar primeiro, as vezes eu me esqueço que é necessário dizer o próprio nome.

Jackie riu baixinho, mas o Sr. Olivaras parecia estar falando muito sério.

Sr. Olivaras era alto e grisalho, tinha olhos grandes e curiosos que a encaravam como se pudesse ler sua mente. Jackie tremeu por um segundo. Ele podia?

“Um sobrenome comum...” — Pensou ter o ouvido dizer.

— Qual a mão da varinha? — Olivaras falou em alto e bom som desta vez.

Estendeu a mão esquerda e o viu sorrir.

— Faz algum tempo que não recebo um cliente canhoto. — Acenou a varinha e as fitas desapareceram. — Meu avô costumava dizer que canhotos tem um laço forte com a magia.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou curiosa. — Meu pai também é canhoto! Ele é incrível com feitiços.

— Ah! Me recordo agora. — O rosto de Olivaras se iluminou e ele disparou para a pilha de varinhas do outro lado da loja, agarrando uma caixinha que estava na altura de seu joelho. — Jader Peterson, seu pai, levou uma varinha de azevinho com corda de coração de dragão quando esteve aqui. Mas talvez essa madeira lhe sirva melhor com um núcleo de pena de fênix.

Olivaras abriu a caixa e deu a ela a varinha que estava dentro com o cuidado de quem pega algo muito valioso. Os olhos curiosos a medindo de cima a baixo com atenção. Jackie tentou uns movimentos, mas nada aconteceu.

“Parece que não”. Ele suspirou arrancando a varinha de suas mãos.

— Você lembra da varinha do meu pai? — Jackie perguntou o observando olhar entre as prateleiras.

— Eu me lembro de cada varinha que vendi nesta loja, minha jovem! — Ele disse inflando o peito. Lhe deu outra varinha para experimentar, Faia e Coração de dragão, mas a pegou de volta segundos depois. — Sua mãe, por exemplo, foi escolhida por uma varinha de Pinho com o núcleo de pena de fênix.

— Escolhida? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto ele lhe empurrava uma varinha de acácia que também não produziu nenhum efeito em suas mãos.

— Ah sim! — Olivaras respondeu. — A varinha escolhe o bruxo, Srta. Peterson. Por motivos que mesmo eu não fui capaz de descobrir ainda.

Jackie voltou seu olhar para a varinha na vitrine.

— Mas então... — Começou a falar sem dá muita atenção à varinha que estava experimentando naquele momento. — ... porque aquela varinha não está à venda? Ela não pode escolher alguém?

Olivaras parou de escolher novas caixas no mesmo instante e a encarou.

— Bem... Suponho que seria possível que ela viesse a escolher um novo dono. — Divagou. — Entretanto não o serviria tão bem quanto uma varinha nova.

— Então ela já teve um outro dono. — Jackie confirmou o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— A muitos anos atrás, sim. — Acenou com a cabeça. — Esta varinha pertenceu ao meu tataravô. Você deve saber que é tradição enterrar o bruxo com sua varinha, mas ele era muito apegado à loja. Seu último pedido foi para que a deixássemos aqui.

Ao final de sua frase Olivaras tinha um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Quase choroso, ela poderia arriscar.

Encolheu os ombros. Não queria ter mexido com um assunto tão pessoal, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguira conter suas dúvidas.

— Agora, mesmo que esteja adorando nossa conversa, é melhor nos concentramos em achar a varinha ideal para você. — Olivaras voltou-se para as prateleiras. — É, pode ser esta aqui... Corniso, vinte e um centímetros, bem elástica com um núcleo de pena de Fênix.

Jackie segurou e sentiu um formigamento nos dedos. Não era ruim, apenas diferente do que havia sentido com as outras. Movimentou a mão apenas alguns centímetros antes de ver uma fagulha colorida sair pela ponta e rodopiar pelo ar antes de explodir como fogos de artificio causando barulho e iluminado o ambiente com todas as cores imagináveis.

— Bravo! — Olivaras aplaudiu pomposo.

Jackie deu um sorriso tão largo que era possível ver todos os seus dentes. Pagou com gosto os sete galeões que a varinha custava e ouviu com atenção as dicas de manutenção que o Sr. Olivaras dava.

—...Tome cuidado na hora de polir. — Ele alertou. — Você não quer uma madeira ressecada, ou encharcada demais. E devo lhe avisar que varinhas de Corniso são ótimas para encantamentos, mas tendem a ser um pouco barulhentas.

No entanto, não entendeu como um pouco de barulho pudesse ser um problema.

Estava saindo da loja quando se lembrou de algo.

— Sr. Olivaras... — Chamou voltando a olhar para ele. — Você se lembra como era a varinha do meu irmão?

Mais uma vez pareceu pegar Olivaras de surpresa. Ele arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca levemente aberta até juntar coragem para responder.

— Jacob Egg. — Chamou pelo nome como se o garoto ainda estivesse naquela loja os observando. — Eu me lembro muito bem da primeira vez que ele entrou na minha loja. Levou uma varinha de Acácia, núcleo de coração de dragão, vinte e quatro centímetros e rígida.

Acenou com a cabeça. Guardara na memória o encontro com o comensal, mas se esquecera de detalhes como aquele. Já fazia um bom tempo que não via o irmão, então achou que era algo importante a se perguntar.

— Obrigada Sr. Olivaras! — Agradeceu absolutamente sincera.

— Não precisa de agradecimento. Foi um absoluto prazer lhe conhecer, Srta. Peterson. Observarei sua trajetória com interesse.

Por mais tentador que fosse passar na frente de uma loja de doces e não poder entrar ainda tinha que encontrar Margot na Floreios e Borrões. Espiou o relógio de pulso de alguém, o ponteiro quase alcançara o meio dia e o café da manhã já era uma lembrança distante. Sentiu o estomago roncar. Pais arrastavam seus filhos para longe da sorveteria, uma fila começava a se formar do lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado e quando as pessoas percebiam que teriam que esperar para entrar se dividiam em outros restaurantes. Se ainda estivesse em casa estaria sentada no balcão do Descanso do Trasgo, seu pai lhe daria um prato de ensopado de lebre e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora, mas ao invés disso estava se perguntando o que iria almoçar. A comida de Margot nunca era uma boa opção, mas suas chances de convencer a mãe a entrar em uma daquelas filas não eram muito melhores.

Entrou na livraria e a primeira coisa que viu foi Margot lendo a contra capa de um livro. Estava com um malão enorme ao seu lado e ainda havia um caldeirão amarrado à borda, ao que parecia os livros eram as últimas coisas que precisavam ser compradas.

— Conseguiu comprar tudo? — Margot perguntou quando notou sua presença e Jackie acenou que sim com a cabeça. — Bom.

Margot lhe estendeu o livro que estava segurando e Jackie pode ler o título: “Filosofia do Mundano: Por que os trouxas preferem não saber” de Mordico Egg. Seu bisavô.

— Já passou da hora de você ler. — Margot murmurou para que só ela pudesse ouvir. — Procure “Cozinhando à moda trouxa” também, vou levar um para você.

Jackie acenou com a cabeça positivamente e partiu para a seção de culinária.

Não era como se ela nunca tivesse pensado em ler os livros de seu bisavô, na verdade já tinha até tentado certa vez quando achou uma edição original nas coisas de sua mãe. Porém, o primeiro era muito difícil, as palavras eram confusas e velhas e por mais que tentasse não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo naquelas páginas. E o segundo... Ela até conseguira chegara ao final do primeiro capitulo e estava curiosa para tentar fazer uma das receitas, mas Jader não estava tão entusiasmado em ver ela usar sua cozinha para cozinhar comida trouxa.

Como enfeitiçar o próprio queijo, cento e uma maneiras de preparar um mortisco, encantando refeições... Era muito fácil se distrair no meio daquelas prateleiras, mas Jackie conseguiu achar “Cozinhando à moda trouxa” pelo meio da secção, meio escondido. Tirou um momento para observar o livro. Na contra capa havia uma foto de seu bisavô com a seguinte inscrição: “Escritor, professor e pesquisador entusiasta da cultura trouxa, Mordico Egg revolucionou a maneira que o povo não mágico é visto pela comunidade bruxa. Autor do bestseller ‘Filosofia do mundano: Por que os trouxas preferem não saber’, ele lesionou a matéria de Estudo dos Trouxas em Hogwarts por vinte anos, antes de morrer por causas naturais em 1950. Infelizmente não sobreviveu o bastante para receber sua Ordem de Merlim Terceira classe pessoalmente, mas seu único filho compareceu à cerimônia acompanhado pela neta.”

Margot já tinha falado dessa cerimônia antes e, mesmo que Jackie nunca tivesse conhecido seu bisavô, ela ouvia muito sobre ele.

— É um ótimo livro, sabe? — Ouviu a voz de alguém atrás de si. — Uma vez minha mãe fez uma das receitas, é bem legal ver como os trouxas tem que cozinhar, mas deve dar trabalho fazer isso todos os dias.

Se virou para ver quem falava e deu de cara com uma garota alta e magra de cabelos negros e lisos, usando um par de óculos quadrados e carregando pelo menos cinco livros nas mãos. Jackie hesitou por um segundo, as vezes ela pensava que as pessoas estavam falando com ela, mesmo quando não estavam. Esse não parecia ser o caso ali.

— Você leu isso? — Jackie perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Nem todo bruxo tinha interesse em aprender sobre culinária trouxa, sua família era uma exceção à regra e aquele livro não estava escondido no meio da prateleira atoa.

— Ah sim! — A garota confirmou. — Li o outro livro dele também, ouvi dizer que usam como material de estudo dos terceiranistas e quis me adiantar.

— Você já vai a Hogwarts? — Jackie fez uma nova pergunta, surpresa por alguém ter sido capaz de ler Filosofia do Mundano até o final enquanto ela mal saíra das primeiras páginas.

— Vou começar esse ano. — Disse a garota colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e ajeitando os óculos no rosto. — Meus pais me trouxeram para comprar o material.

Indicou com o olhar um casal. A mulher carregava uma pilha de livros ainda maior do que a da garota e o homem se desdobrava tentando segurar ao mesmo tempo o malão e uma caixa transportadora de gato.

— Eu vou começar esse ano também! — Jackie contou, embora não visse Margot por perto para que pudesse mostra-la.

Os olhos da menina se iluminaram atrás dos óculos.

— Mesmo? Já comprou a varinha? Meus pais e eu visitamos a farmácia, é tão fascinante! Eu quero levar todos os livros recomendados também, acha que vão pedir muita coisa na primeira semana? Quero estar preparada.

Jackie congelou. A garota falava rápido e fazia perguntas uma atrás da outra de forma que não tinha tempo para responder todas.

— Você acha que vão pedir alguma coisa na primeira semana? — Arregalou os olhos. De tudo o que ouviu aquela foi a parte mais preocupante para ela. Mesmo que viesse de uma família inteiramente bruxa, ainda não sabia fazer magicas. Claro que já tinha feito alguma coisa, uma das vezes em que teve que lavar a louça do Descanso do Trago fez com que a esponja encolhesse até sumir e já tinha colocado fogo em um livro enquanto Jacob tentava lhe ensinar a ler, mas nada daquilo foi intencional — pelo menos não completamente. Se pedissem para que fizesse alguma coisa na primeira semana de aula não saberia como.

— Realmente não sei, mas vou tentar ler todos os livros até o primeiro dia para me preparar. — A garota compartilhou seu plano, mas aquela ideia não conseguiu animar muito Jackie. — Espero que seja o bastante.

Jackie sabia que não poderia ler todos os livros de sua lista até o fim do verão mesmo que quisesse, mas não disse isso. Sua melhor chance seria convencer o avô a lhe ensinar alguns feitiços enquanto tivesse tempo.

Um breve silêncio pairou pelo ar. Era a primeira vez que Jackie parava para conversar com um estranho, seus pais sempre a lembravam de não fazer isso, mas a garota parecia legal e ela se viu procurando uma forma de estender o assunto. Olhou então para os livros que a garota segurava e um em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Estava no topo da pilha e tinha uma capa rosa espalhafatosa, o título bordado em letras douradas: “Meu eu mágico”, de Gilderoy Lockhard.

— Você gosta do Lockhard? — Perguntou displicente e notou que as bochechas da garota mudaram de cor.

— Eu... Bem, ele acabou de ganhar uma Ordem de Merlim Terceira classe. — Escondeu a capa do livro entre os braços. — Fiquei curiosa quando disseram que iam lançar uma biografia...

— Minha mãe não gosta muito dele. — Disse Jackie. — Diz que ele é muito espalhafatoso. Mas meu pai gosta de ouvir as dicas dele contra pragas no rádio.

— Seus pais são bruxos então? — A pergunta foi feita em tom apático, mas era importante.

— São sim, e os seus?

— Também.

Era difícil dizer se a garota estava falando a verdade. As pessoas ainda estavam com medo, todos diriam ser puro sangue se perguntados sobre isso. O silêncio entre elas foi renovado.

— Não que eu ligue pra essas coisas! — A garota disse elevando o tom de voz e recuando um pouco em seguida. — Você... Você se importa com isso?

— Nem um pouco! — Jackie garantiu e no mesmo instante pode sentir o clima voltar a ficar leve.

Trocaram sorrisos. Era bem mais seguro conversar agora.

— Ah meu deus! — Exclamou a menina levando a mão até a própria testa e fazendo com que Jackie pulasse com o susto. — Esqueci de me apresentar! Me chamo Rowan Khanna! E você...?

— Jackie. — Estendeu a mão para um cumprimento que foi aceito de imediato por Rowan. — Jackie Peterson.

— Você está com seus pais? — Rowan perguntou. — Os meus vão me levar para tomar um sorvete saindo daqui, se você quiser pode ir também.

— Ah... — Jackie esticou o pescoço o máximo que pode para ver onde sua mãe estava e a encontrou na fila do caixa. — Acho que minha mãe vai querer ir pra casa saindo daqui.

Rowan suspirou.

— Que pena. Mas talvez a gente ainda se esbarre em Hogwarts. — Rowan disse lastimosa.

Seguiram para lados oposto logo depois de se despedirem rapidamente. Jackie ainda olhou para trás e viu Rowan se encontrar com sua família e ter uma conversa animada com o pai.

Não havia muitas crianças no Descanso do Trasgo. Seu pai era conhecido por produzir um hidromel com bagas de zimbro, e os adultos — sabendo que iriam ficar bêbados — preferiam deixar seus filhos em casa. Nunca teve muitas chances fazer amigos e lamentou não poder ir tomar aquele sorvete com Rowan.


	2. Expresso Hogwarts

Ir para casa de Margot acabou sendo bem diferente do que Jackie imaginou.  
Ao entrar logo reparou que não havia nenhuma garrafa — vazia ou cheia — na cozinha, o que podia ser considerado um avanço. E, apesar de ter reclamado uma ou duas vezes da insistência de Jackie em escrever para Jader, Margot emprestou de bom grado seu corvo para que a filha pudesse fazer isso.  
— Vou perguntar se posso ter um bicho de estimação. — Jackie disse buscando no olhar da mãe qualquer indicio de que aquilo ainda era uma possibilidade. Como não encontrou sinais de reprovação continuou: — Se ele deixar podemos ir comprar, certo?  
Ouviu um resmungo que interpretou como positivo.  
Margot seguiu para cozinha, dando a filha privacidade para que pudesse escrever ao pai. Enquanto o fazia podia ouvir o barulho de panelas sendo reviradas, bem como armários e a geladeira. Ao final da carta Margot já havia desistido de cozinhar, saiu de casa sem dizer uma palavra e retornou alguns minutos mais tarde trazendo consigo comida de um restaurante local. Depositou o almoço e os pratos na mesa, bastou um olhar para que Jackie soubesse que era hora de se sentar junto a ela. Comeram em silêncio. Se não fosse o barulho ocasional dos talheres poderiam pensar que a casa se encontrava vazia. Jackie se ajeitou em sua cadeira pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes entres as garfadas. Mudez não era algo que lhe vinha naturalmente, a ausência de palavras secava sua boca e comichavam suas mãos. Além disso, as vezes haviam mais coisas no silêncio do que gostaria de ouvir.   
De tempos em tempos olhava em direção dos olhos de sua mãe, mas seus olhares nunca chegaram a se cruzar. Margot tinha a capacidade de atravessar objetos com seu olhar — ao menos assim pensava Jackie —, como se estivesse em um lugar distante e completamente diferente dali. Jackie invejava tal habilidade.  
— Estou no turno da noite agora. — Disse Margot em certo ponto. Apanhou o guardanapo e limpou delicadamente os lábios. Jackie imitou o gesto, porém deixou o talher cair durante o processo. — A Sra. Baker irá vir aqui para checar se está tudo bem, atenda a porta e seja educada.  
Praguejou baixinho enquanto apanhava o garfo de baixo da mesa.  
A Sra. Baker era uma vizinha, morava logo no apartamento de frente com seu marido e três filhos. Toda vez que Jackie ia até a casa da mãe era inventada uma desculpa para que ela pudesse ver Baker e seus filhos, as vezes eram convidados para tomar chá, em outras tinha que levar uma xícara de açúcar até lá. Seja qual fosse o caso, nunca se sentia completamente à vontade perto daquela família. Os Baker eram diferentes de todas as outras pessoas que conhecia. Trouxas, completamente incapazes de controlar magia, eles nem faziam ideia de que havia uma bruxa morando na porta ao lado ou sequer sobre a existência da magia em si.  
Margot sempre tentou fazer com que a filha se interessasse mais pelo modo de vida dos trouxas. Como Obliviadora era sua função garantir que pessoas como a sra. Baker permanecessem ignorantes em relação a magia, mas como pessoa não parecia acreditar que o isolamento dos dois mundos fosse a solução. Dentre as diversas discussões entre os pais que Jackie presenciou as mais intensas sempre eram sobre essa questão. Jader não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo que a ex-mulher em inserir seus filhos no mundo trouxa.  
“Estamos em guerra”, ele dizia temendo pela segurança da família.  
“Se todos soubessem como conviver com trouxas não estaríamos”, rebatia ela.  
Entre gritos e opiniões fortes, Jackie realmente não sabia o que pensar. Trouxas certamente não pareciam perigosos como seu pai insistia em dizer, mas estava longe de entender o fascínio que sua mãe tinha por eles. Mas não por falta de tentativas, isso ela podia garantir. Já tinha ido na casa da sra. Baker diversas vezes para conversar com as outras crianças, entretanto o assunto costumava acabar antes do começo. De um lado ela não podia falar sobre as últimas edições de “As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado”, do outro os garotos não acreditavam nela quando dizia que nunca tinha visto aquele aparelho chamado “televisão”. Se a perguntassem Jackie diria que não se incomodava com a presença de trouxas, mas também não via motivos para que se aproximassem.  
Chegou a abrir a boca para expressar aquele pensamento, mas controlou seu impulso de contestar o que a mãe dizia. Ao invés disso voltou os olhos para a comida e murmurou:  
— Sim, mãe.  
As semanas seguiram tranquilas dali em diante.   
Jackie se ocupou por um tempo abrindo os pacotes que compraram no Beco Diagonal. Testou a nova balança e rabiscou algumas vezes o próprio nome na última folha no caderno tomando alguns minutos para olhar insatisfeita a própria caligrafia. Durante as manhãs tomava café com Margot na cozinha sentada de costas para a janela para evitar ver a correspondência chegando, mesmo que os pios estridentes das corujas ainda lhe causassem arrepios na nuca. O berrador que esperava do pai veio ainda nos primeiros dias, seu estoque de doces fora descoberto depois de atrair pufosos para o quarto e esse foi o motivo que Jader lhe deu para negar seus pedidos de levar um animal de estimação para Hogwarts.  
Após o café Margot ia até a sala, sentava-se na poltrona e abria o jornal ou um livro qualquer. Duas ou três páginas ela olhava por cima das folhas e mandava que a filha apanhasse algo para ler também. Nos primeiros dias tentou “Porque os trouxas preferem não saber”, estava curiosa sobre o livro de seu bisavô e quase podia jurar que Margot estava feliz com sua escolha. Entretanto isso não durou muito. Aquele era um livro antigo com palavras estranhas — não sabia o que idoneidade significava, muito menos apedeuto ou outorgamento —, por mais que fixasse seu olhar nos parágrafos eles pareciam dançar em sua cabeça, dando piruetas e correndo em círculos. Com muita insistência conseguia chegar ao final de um capítulo, mas já não lembrava de nada do que havia lido no início.  
Logo se rendeu para o livro de feitiços. Pulava a parte escrita e olhava os diagramas que demonstravam o movimento que a varinha deveria fazer em cada encantamento. Quando Margot saia para trabalhar, lá pelas seis e meia da tarde, Jackie ia para o quarto e apanhava sua varinha e tentava imitar o que via no livro, também sem muita sorte. Explodiu um travesseiro tentando fazer com que levitasse, quebrou um prato tentando limpa-lo, e apavorou os vizinhos com os barulhos altos que sua varinha fazia ao tentar lançar Cistem Aperio para abrir seu baú. O único feitiço com que teve um pouco de sorte foi o Lumos, após alguns dias praticando conseguiu produzir luz na ponta de sua varinha.  
As noites eram quietas.  
Em nenhuma outra visita a mãe aquela casa esteve tão silenciosa após o pôr-do-sol como agora. A sra. Baker ia até lá por volta das nove, perguntava se Jackie gostaria de jantar com ela e sua família e na maioria das vezes voltava para casa sozinha. Jackie se debruçava na janela com o telescópio de latão e rabiscava constelações em um pedaço de pergaminho sem se preocupar em nomea-las. Era a noite também que se pegava encarando a porta da frente. O antigo quarto de Jacob. Chegou a pôr a mão na maçaneta uma vez, mas não teve a coragem necessária para abrir.  
Se lembrava de quando Jacob decidiu ir morar em Londres com Margot como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer. Tinha seus oito anos recém completos, sentada no balcão do Descanso do Trasgo soluçando ao ver a bagagem dele próxima a porta.  
“Ora, vamos lá, Kelly!” — Afagou seus cabelos com um sorriso sereno desenhando o rosto. — “Não é como se eu estivesse sumindo do mundo. Você pode ir visitar eu e a mamãe sempre que quiser.”  
Um ano e meio depois Jacob arrumou as malas novamente. Fugiu de casa e desapareceu deixando um rastro de rumores atrás dele. Jornais e revistas falaram sobre o assunto, por um tempo tudo o que as pessoas sabiam conversar era Jacob Egg e as especulações ao redor de seu desaparecimento. Claro que o interesse das pessoas eventualmente começou a declinar, outras notícias ganharam a capa do Profeta Diário: Lúcio Malfoy absolvido das acusações de ser um comensal da morte, Sirius Black condenado a prisão perpetua em Askaban..., Mas mesmos meses depois aquilo estava longe de ser notícia velha para Jackie.  
Seu avô, Mordico, as visitou uma única vez. Chegou de surpresa durante o jantar e contou histórias sobre o a divisão de obliviadores no ministério. As picuinhas entre eles e os aurores pareciam constantes, e Mordico estava especialmente irritado com Alastor Moody que havia deixado uma grande bagunça entre os trouxas enquanto caçava um dos últimos comensais foragidos.   
Ao fim do jantar Jackie pediu a ele que lhe ensinasse feitiços como havia planejado fazer no beco diagonal, mas Mordico estava cansado de todo aquele trabalho. Margot não deixou que ela o importunasse com isso e a lembrou de que as aulas já estavam muito próximas de começar. Poderia aprender tudo o que quisessem em Hogwarts, ou nos livros que haviam comprado. Ainda assim Mordico prometeu em segredo mostrar feitiços a neta quando ela voltasse para uma visita no natal.  
Antes que pudesse perceber setembro havia chegado. Acordara as cinco da manhã tamanha era a ansiedade e tentou descer as escadas sozinha com o malão, acordando sua mãe que se viu obrigada a ajudar com isso. Foram até a estação em um daqueles veículos trouxas estranhos e Jackie espiou a mãe mexer em notas de papel que nunca tinha visto antes, mas supôs ser uma espécie de dinheiro. Uma vez lá atravessaram direto entre a plataforma nove e dez. Já tinha feito isso algumas vezes quando acompanhava Jacob, mas dava uma sensação diferente saber que era sua vez de viajar naquela locomotiva vermelha.  
Jader já estava lá a espera das duas e se demorou no abraço de despedida enquanto Margot cuidava de colocar o malão no bagageiro. Todos estavam se despedindo de seus pais, algumas mães davam a seus filhos lanches para que comessem durante a viagem, outras ajudavam as crianças a ajeitarem a vestes uma última vez mesmo que sob protestos.  
— Comporte-se! — Mandou o Jader pela sétima vez seguida. — Respeite seus professores, e não deixe de entregar os trabalhos que eles pedirem.  
Murmurou em concordância, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Teve que jurar que iria escrever com frequência, e escapou por pouco do feitiço que Jader lançou para lhe pentear os cabelos. Margot não falou muito, apenas prometeu que enviaria por correio qualquer coisa que ela tivesse esquecido no quarto e que se veriam novamente no natal.  
Após ter as bochechas apertadas pelo pai uma última vez e receber um breve aceno de cabeça da mãe Jackie finalmente subiu no trem que levaria para a escola. Os primeiros vagões todos ocupados por alunos mais velhos, mas iam esvaziando à medida que andava para o fundo. Vez ou outra encontrava crianças de sua idade pelo caminho e se surpreendeu ao notar que eles já começavam a se agrupar também. Pensou em fazer o mesmo e entrar em uma das cabines que já estavam ocupadas, mas não conhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas e suas pernas continuaram a leva-la cada vez para mais fundo no trem.  
— Peterson? — Parou quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar. — É esse seu nome, não é?  
Quando olhou para trás encontrou a garota alta de óculos que reconheceu como sendo a mesma que encontrou na Floreios e Borrões enquanto comprava seu material escolar.  
— Rowan, certo? — Forçou a memória até encontrar o nome.  
— Ah, você lembra! — Rowan parecia contente ao constatar isso. — Sinceramente, já estava começando a me preocupar em não ver nenhum rosto conhecido por aqui.  
Jackie espiou a cabine onde a garota havia acabado de sair e a encontrou vazia. Antes que pudesse perguntar se poderia entrar Rowan a convidou e no segundo seguinte estava acomodada no banco vermelho e estufado.  
— Então, você acabou de ler? — Rowan perguntou se ajeitando na poltrona e colocando uma caixa transportadora em seu colo.  
— O que? — Jackie piscou confusa.  
— A filosofia do mundano! — Respondeu o óbvio. — Era esse o livro que você estava comprando, não era?  
Jackie encolheu os ombros, mal chegara ao terceiro capitulo.  
— Ainda estou na metade. — Mentiu, rodeando o polegar nas costas da mão.  
— Ah. — Rowan retirou da caixa um jovem gato cinzento e o deixou livre para passear pela cabine — Eu também quase não dei conta de ler tudo. Tive que terminar o guia básico de transfiguração no caminho pra cá.   
O apito do trem soou. As duas garotas grudaram no vidro da janela e acenaram para os pais enquanto sentiam as rodas começarem a se mover pelos trilhos abaixo de seus pés. A estação estava sendo deixada para trás, e isso fez com que Jackie retornasse sua atenção para Rowan.  
— Você leu todos os livros? — Perguntou curiosa ao se dar conta do que a menina havia lhe dito.  
— Estava ansiosa demais para esperar. — As bochechas de Rowan mudaram de tom, ajeitou os óculos e então continuou: — Eu teria lido tudo antes, mas minha mãe não queria que eu tentasse fazer magia antes de entrar para escola.  
Sorriu em afinidade. Seus pais também tinham regras rígidas em relação ao uso da magia. Jackie já havia quebrado algumas dessas regras, mas nunca sem ter que enfrentar consequências.  
— Uma vez eu tentei entrar escondida no trem. — Confidenciou, sabia bem como era está ansiosa para Hogwarts. — Fugi dos meus pais enquanto estavam se despedindo do meu irmão na estação. Meu pai ficou maluco atrás de mim! Tiveram que esperar meu irmão me achar escondida atrás de um malão para começarem a viagem.  
Rowan riu sonoramente deixando que escapasse um ronco entre uma risada e outra, sendo acompanhada por Jackie que contava pela primeira vez aquela história. Naquela época ficou envergonhada, após receber uma bronca dos pais e ver como os amigos de Jacob achavam graça da situação. Era bom poder rir com alguém sobre aquilo, ao invés de ser o motivo da piada. Aos poucos até o banco parecia ficar mais confortável, a paisagem na janela tornava-se mais rural e o assunto corria junto aos trilhos do trem.  
— Moro em uma fazenda de árvores. — Rowan contou encabulada após ouvir algumas das histórias que Jackie tinha sobre o Descanso do Trasgo, em Edimburgo. — Meus pais vedem a madeira para fabricação de varinhas e vassouras.   
Rowan falou sobre um carvalho que foi plantado a gerações atrás e era a árvore mais alta de toda fazenda, podendo ser vista mesmo de muito, muito longe. Falou sobre o rio que cortava a propriedade e ajudava na irrigação, das várias criaturas — fadas e tronquilhos em sua maioria — que habitavam o lugar e como ela gostava de ler abaixo de uma romeira protegida pela sombra durante os dias quentes. Jackie ouviu fazendo comentários aqui e ali. Ela gostaria de morar em uma fazenda como aquela, explorar entre as árvores a noite e nadar no rio. Rowan era tão detalhista em suas descrições que quase podia sentir o vento passar por seu rosto quando ouviu sobre a experiencia da nova amiga em uma vassoura, olhando a paisagem do alto. Estava tão imersa no que ouvia que ao fechar os olhos por um instante pensou ter visto a fogueira na frente da casa de marcenaria, junto a um sorriso morno de uma mulher que muito se assemelhava a Rowan, enquanto lhe era narrado um piquenique em família no meio da noite.  
Neste exato momento suas mãos formigaram, como pequenas agulhas lhe entranhassem a pele em sinal de censura e de longe pode ouvir a voz de seu irmão se repetir: Esqueça isso!  
Enxugou a testa com as mangas e pode ver como estava suada mesmo com o clima brando da cabine.   
— ... Papai não me deixou trazer ele, já está muito velho. — Ergueu a cabeça e a voz de Rowan, que parecia tão distante, voltou a se elevar até que voltasse a ouvir completamente o que a garota dizia. — Mas, ganhei Glenda quando estávamos no beco diagonal.  
Jackie abriu as janelas, deixando que a brisa gélida dos campos levasse consigo a sensação de desconforto em seu peito conforme o antigo conselho do irmão mandava. Pulou para o assento ao lado de Rowan e acariciou os pelos macios do gato ao qual a menina se referia, sentindo-o ronronar em um sono tranquilo.  
— Minha mãe teve um gato... — Lembrou Jackie casualmente. — Mas acho que ele não gostava muito de mim. Uma vez ele deixou um bicho morto na minha cama.  
— Gatos são assim mesmo. — Rowan de forma branda. — Acho que eles pensam que são presentes. O Flufy uma vez colocou um rato morto no meu prato na hora do jantar.  
Jackie torceu o nariz. Por mais que Glenda fosse fofa, não gostaria de receber presentes como esses. Além disso, Conhaque — o gato de sua mãe — era simplesmente cruel. Passava horas na janela esperando que algum pássaro desavisado passasse por ali, e vivia se esgueirando pelos cantos procurando uma oportunidade de lhe morder os dedos dos pés. Lembrava de ter corrido em direção de Jacob umas duas ou três vezes pedindo por colo quando cruzava seu caminho com Conhaque, e de ter acordado certa vez com arranhões na bochecha. Sua aversão ao bicho era apenas menor do que a de seu pai; esse estava certo de que o gato era o próprio diabo e era rotineiro vê-lo expulsando o animal de sua cozinha às vassouradas.  
Estava prestes a contar isso a Rowan quando foram interrompidas pela abertura bruta da porta de entrada da Cabine. Do lado de fora havia um menino espichado e magricela, com dedos nodosos e compridos, olhos arregalados e os fios lisos de cabelos loiros manchados com o que parecia ser o resto de um sanduíche.  
— O que...— Rowan começou a pergunta, mas não chegou a terminá-la.   
Ao final do corredor eram ouvidos risos, e num ato desesperado o menino invadiu a cabine e fechou a porta atrás de si. Desfez ao passo que as risadas se tornavam cada vez mais auditivas, encolhendo ao chão até que perdesse toda a altura que tinha, abraçando os próprios joelhos enquanto as costas tratavam de manter a porta fechada.  
Jackie trocou olhares com Rowan. A cena se desenvolveu tão rapidamente que não tiveram tempo de reação, e, após recuperado o choque, estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se sentar na poltrona.  
Jackie nunca tinha visto alguém soluçar tanto. O garoto parecia inconsolável, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis e com lágrimas pingando pelo queixo. Levou algum tempo para que pudessem descobrir seu nome — tempo o bastante para que as risadas do corredor desaparecesem:  
— B-b-benjamin. — Gaguejou acanhado. — Benjamin Copper.  
Rowan tomou alguns segundos para que pudesse apresentar a si mesma e a Jackie, dizendo seus nomes em tom amigável, e isso de fato pareceu acalmar o menino. A respiração voltava ao normal e os soluços mais raros. Murmurou uma autorização para que lhe chamassem apenas de Ben, e finalmente soltou os joelhos para se sentar em uma posição mais confortável.  
— E o que aconteceu com você? — Perguntou Jackie sem medir palavras, observando parte do sanduíche escorrer pelo cabelo de Ben.  
Ele ginchou como um animalzinho sendo esmagado. Rowan deu a ele um lenço de pano para que pudesse se limpar, mas isso não pareceu melhorar seu humor.  
— O que aconteceu?! — Repetiu em tom de indignação. — Um bruxo foi na minha casa, é isso que aconteceu! Botou na cabeça dos meus pais que tinha que estudar magia, mas eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia. Eu sabia!  
Retirou furiosamente as migalhas da cabeça, mas ainda chorava ao ponto de deixarem os olhos vermelhos e a respiração descompassada.  
— Você é nascido trouxa. — Rowan afirmou, não era necessário perguntar após ouvir as declarações do menino.  
— Isso é uma coisa ruim não é? — Ben se encolheu ainda mais. — Todo mundo continua falando isso, "nascido trouxa", até outro dia eu nem sabia o que era um trouxa!  
Novamente Jackie e Rowan trocaram olhares de insegurança, os mesmos que haviam trocado na primeira vez que se viram no beco diagonal, quase como se perguntassem silenciosamente o que a outra planejava fazer a seguir.   
Nascidos trouxa eram cada vez mais raros de se ver nos últimos anos, mesmo bruxos vindos de longas linhagens trouxas tomavam o cuidado de esconder aquela informação por bom senso. E se de um lado a guerra havia finalmente acabado, de outro ainda haviam dúvidas sobre esse fim ser definitivo. Não fora a apenas duas semanas que Bartô Crunch Júnior gritou em frente a suprema corte dos bruxos que o Lorde das Trevas vivia? Mesmo crianças como elas ouviam essas coisas — todos ouviam —, era bem provável que Rowan, assim como Jackie, já tivera pesadelos com comensais da morte no meio da madrugada. Ficar perto de um nascido trouxa era ficar perto do perigo, ouviu isso dúzias de vezes saíndo pela boca das mais diferentes pessoas, mas ao dar uma nova olhada em Ben espantou esse pensamento.   
— Não é ruim. — Jackie tomou a iniciativa de ser a primeira a falar. — É que minha família é toda bruxa, não conheço muitos trouxas... Vocês costumam andar com o almoço na cabeça?  
A pergunta saiu sem querer, mas assim que terminou Jackie percebeu que talvez lhe faltasse tato. Rowan lhe olhou em tom de censura e Ben voltou a grunir sons inaudíveis.  
— Não que eu ache feio! — Tentou concertar encolhendo os ombros arrependida.  
— Aposto que vocês devem ter ótimos chapéus. — Rowan a socorreu.  
— Não é um chapéu! — Ben exclamou. — Minha mãe fez sanduíches de atum pra viajem.  
— Então como ele foram parar aí? — Perguntou Jackie novamente.  
Ben hesitou.  
— Eu estava em outra cabine. — Contou. — Tinha outros alunos comigo, alguns mais velhos. Estavam contando sobre a escola, e fizeram algumas perguntas sobre meus pais.  
Os olhos dele encheram novamente de lágrimas.  
"Eles começaram a me chamar de uma coisa... Eu não sei bem o que significa, acho que é ruim. Uma garota começou a fazer mágicas para me assustar, fez o sanduíche flutuar e cair na minha cabeça."  
Um nó se formou na garganta de Jackie, foi Rowan quem teve a coragem de perguntar o que se passava por sua cabeça:  
— Do que eles te chamaram.  
— Sangue ruim.  
Duas palavras. Apenas duas palavras, e ainda assim as duas piores palavras que poderia ouvir como resposta. Era exatamente isso o que temia, que pudesse haver alguém ali capaz de dizer aquelas duas palavras.  
Levantou-se de sobressalto com os punhos cerrados.  
— Em que cabine você estava? — Perguntou sentindo o sangue ferver.  
— Porque...  
— Qual o número da cabine? — Insistiu, interrompendo o menino.  
— Vinte e dois.  
Foi sua vez de abrir a porta da cabine violentamente e sair sem dar explicações. Não sabia o que iria fazer, mas continuou andando pelos corredores. Trinta e quatro, trinta e três... Conforme passava pelas cabines o nó em sua garganta crescia. Uma coisa era ter medo — quem não tinha? —, e outra bem diferente era dizer algo como aquilo.  
Sangue ruim.  
Como alguém tinha coragem de dizer aquilo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Não estava certo! Um crime até!  
— Jackie! — Virou para encarar Rowan, que vinha logo atrás de si. — Aonde você tá indo?  
— Cabine vinte e dois. — Respondeu de cara amarrada, cerrando ainda mais os punhos.  
— Fazer o que lá? — A pergunta a chamava de volta a razão. — Não ouviu o que Ben disse? Tem alunos mais velhos lá!   
Afrouxou as mãos e olhou para as mesmas. O que estava planejando fazer? Se era verdade o que Ben disse aqueles alunos eram, além de mais velhos, projetos de comensais da morte. Os mesmos comensais que lhe dão calafrios só de ouvir os nomes. Não podia fazer nada contra eles, e mesmo assim havia descarado para fora da cabine sem pensar duas vezes.  
— Não podemos só deixar pra lá! — Jackie falou, ainda que com as bochechas queimando ao perceber suas próprias atitudes.  
Rowan se calou por um instante. Pensou, e pensou mais um pouco, até chegar em uma conclusão:  
— Os monitores! Eu li em "Hogwarts: Uma história", eles ajudam os professores. Se contarmos o que aconteceu para um monitor ele vai resolver a situação. — Concluiu.  
— E onde achamos um monitor? — Perguntou Jackie.  
— Eles tem uma cabine exclusiva.— Rowan respondeu, mas sua resposta não ajudava muito.  
Haviam pelo menos umas cinquenta cabines no trem, mais o bagageiro. Perguntou se havia alguma chance do livro especificar onde essa cabine ficava, mas esse não era o caso.  
— Deve ficar próximo ao vagão do condutor. — Sugeriu Rowan, e continuaram a seguir em frente.  
Vinte e quatro, vinte e três, vinte e dois! Jackie parou de andar e deu uma boa olhada para a porta daquela cabine, mas continuou convencida por Rowan de que era melhor seguir com o plano do que simplesmente invadir o local.  
Pensaram ter chegado quando viram que no vagão da frente as portas eram diferentes, maiores e mais robustas. Jackie deu um passo largo naquela direção, mas seu pé parou no meio do caminho. Piscou confusa, colocou um pouco mais de força nas pernas e nada. A sola de seu sapato tinha encontrado um muro que seus olhos não podiam ver e o mesmo havia acontecido com Rowan que tinha as palmas das mãos tocando o ar sólido. Nenhuma das duas parecia surpresa, no entanto. Hora, não fazia tanto tempo assim que atravessaram tijolos para chegar até a estação, uma parede invisível estava longe de ser a coisa mais estranha que já tinha visto. Ao invés disso olhou ao redor. Em seu lado esquerdo estava um banheiro masculino, a direita o feminino, e acima de sua cabeça uma placa que indicava o motivo da parede invisível:  
"RESTRITO: Professores, funcionários e monitores apenas"  
— E agora? — Se virou para Rowan em busca de respostas quase que automaticamente e a observou ajeitar novamente o óculos que insistia em cair.  
O silêncio da menina foi maior dessa vez. Jackie imaginou que "Hogwarts, uma história" não dizia nada sobre como ultrapassar barreiras mágicas e também não sabia dizer se algum de seus outros livros escolares ensinavam essas coisas.  
— Um feitiço deve dar jeito nisso, mas eu não sei qual. — Rowan admitiu. — Talvez se esperarmos um pouco alguém possa aparecer...  
Jackie havia saído tão depressa da cabine que só agora se dera conta que Ben estava sozinho agora.  
— Ou podemos tentar alguma coisa. — Sugeriu puxando a varinha do bolso. — Não pode ser assim tão difícil, né?  
Estava tentando convencer a si mesma mais do que tentava convencer Rowan. A garota chegou a abrir a boca para contestar, mas apenas deu um passo para trás, olhando com tom de curiosidade para o que aconteceria a seguir. Jackie buscou na memória os livros que remexeu durante as manhãs de verão, lembrou das imagens, mas não das palavras e um feitiço veio em sua mente.  
— Alohomora? — Sua voz soou como pergunta.  
Dá ponta de sua varinha saíram fagulhas brancas estalando como bombinhas, giraram no ar e ricochetearam na barreira, espalhando para todos os cantos e tremendo as maçaneta das portas sem fazer com que nenhuma delas realmente abrissem. As orelhas de Jackie queimaram sobre o olhar de Rowan, mas não teve muito tempo para sentir vergonha, o barulho das maçanetas havia chamado a atenção de quem estava do outro lado da barreira e uma senhora rechonchuda apareceu empurrando um grande carrinho de doces, olhou atravessado em direção das garotas e com um leve aceno com sua própria varinha fez com que as maçaneta voltassem ao normal.  
— Todo ano a mesma coisa. — Resmungou baixinho de forma que Jackie só conseguiu ouvir parte do que dizia. — ...Mortos de fome todos eles! Tudo por um punhado de doces...  
— Hm... — Rowan chamou atenção para si enquanto Jackie guardava a varinha novamente no bolso, concluindo que aquele era o melhor lugar para ela no momento. — Com licença, a senhora poderia nos deixar passar para o outro lado? Precisamos falar com os monitores.  
A velha bruxa estreitou os olhos como quem quisesse enxergar melhor, levantando a sobrancelha e torcendo o nariz em formato de gancho.  
— Deixar vocês passarem? Ha! Essa é nova. — Riu sem humor. — Eu não sei o que vocês duas aprontaram, lançando feitiços pelos corredores desse jeito, mas os monitores estão ocupados e não devem ser perturbados. Agora, vocês vão comprar alguma coisa ou não?  
— Nós não aprontamos nada, mas precisamos mesmo falar com um monitor. — Rowan insistiu. — É importante.  
— Se é tão importante assim falem comigo e eu mesma resolvo. — Rebateu.  
E contaram o que Ben havia contado a elas. O rosto da velha bruxa perdeu completamente a cor quando repetiram as duas palavras que ouviram entre os soluços do menino. Sangue ruim. A mulher tinha mudado completamente de postura, os olhos se arregalaram e levou as mãos a boca em sinal de descrença. De certo não esperava que o caso fosse tão sério assim e quando acabou de ouvir estava sem palavras.  
— Estão na cabine vinte e dois. — Jackie apontou esperando que a bruxa fosse correndo buscar os monitores, que vissem cinco deles as pressas para aquela direção. Talvez até seis!  
Mas a mulher estava estática.  
— Vocês voltem para sua cabine e fiquem lá, nós vamos lidar com essa situação da maneira apropriada. — Curta e firme, a bruxa não deu espaço para as perguntas de Jackie.  
"Nós" quem? Os monitores? Professores? Outros funcionários do trem? Talvez tivessem que chamar os aurores para prender os alunos que disseram aquilo. A mulher não falou mais uma palavra, por mais que continuassem insistindo. Jackie chegou a dizer que a "maneira apropriada" de lidar com aquela situação séria jogar aqueles alunos pela janela, mas sua sugestão não foi bem recebida. A bruxa continuava a insistir que voltasse todo o caminho e deixassem que os adultos cuidassem do resto.   
Essa frase em particular atingiu Jackie em um ponto sensível, um gosto amargo preencheu sua boca e o pulso acelerou. Um garoto havia aparecido em sua frente chorando assustado e tudo o que ela podia fazer era aquilo? Quanto mais tempo a velha bruxa passava tentando fazer com que voltasse para cabine ao invés de procurar por mais ajuda, mais ressentida ficava. Como se no fim a bruxa pensasse que ela estar ali era um problema maior do que as pessoas dentro da cabine vinte e dois.  
— Menina teimosa! — Rangeu os dentes impaciente, a cor já havia voltado a seu rosto. — Já disse que tudo vai ser resolvido.  
Mas Jackie não acreditava nela.  
Rowan estava bem mais conformada, ainda que não completamente satisfeita. Queria falar diretamente com os monitores, mas quando a bruxa disse mais uma vez que não seria possível ela apenas assentiu e tirou do bolso algumas moedas.  
— Vou querer um sanduíche. — Disse a senhora, e então se virou para Jackie. — Para o Ben, ele deve ter ficado sem nada pra almoçar.  
Jackie resmungou, porém assentiu e também comprou um bolo de caldeirão para o menino comer, ao menos nisso podia ajudar.  
No caminho de volta olhou por cima do ombro, apenas para confirmar que a bruxa havia voltado para a área restrita e batia em uma das portas.  
— Aposto que ela foi falar diretamente com um professor. — Rowan falou enquanto andavam. — Você viu a cara dela quando contamos o que aconteceu, eles não vão deixar que por isso mesmo.  
Dezenove, vinte, vinte um, vinte e dois... Dessa vez Jackie parou de andar. Deu uma boa olhada para porta e pelo vidro conseguiu ver de relance os alunos que haviam dito aquelas palavras para Benjamin. Os mais velhos usando uniformes verdes com detalhes prata cintilante, e uma garota mais ou menos de sua altura cujas vestes ainda eram completamente pretas e os olhos brilhavam em um tom de roxo. Estavam rindo, tão imersos na conversa que não chegaram a notar a presença de Jackie em frente a porta, na direção da área restrita a funcionário não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém estivesse vindo.  
— O que você tá fazendo? — Perguntou Rowan em um sussurro, fazendo sinal para que voltasse a andar.  
Ao invés disso Jackie meteu a mão nos bolsos e tirou de lá uma caixinha de chumbinhos fedorentos que havia comprado no Beco Diagonal. Se ajoelhou e olhou bem para os trilhos da porta, depositando uma carreira de chumbinhos pelas frestas, preenchendo cada buraquinho que encontrou.  
"Deixe que os adultos cuidem disso." — Repitiu em pensamento com um sorriso travesso desenhando os lábios.   
Se levantou e a caixinha estava vazia, alguns chumbinhos haviam escorregado para dentro, mas ninguém pareceu notar. O importante era que quem abrissem aquela porta iria feder a meia de Trasgo pelo resto do dia.   
— Alohomora! — Pegou sua varinha e repetiu o feitiço.   
O efeito foi o mesmo da primeira vez, as fagulhas brancas estouraram e maçanetas começaram a tremer por todo o corredor, incluindo a da cabine vinte e dois. Agarrou o braço de Rowan e começou a correr. Ela já estava acostumada a fazer isso, tinha anos de prática graças as pegadinhas que pregava nos clientes de seu pai, mas Rowan foi pega de surpresa e tropeçou duas ou três vezes antes de conseguir acompanhar seu ritmo. Por cima do ombro ainda conseguiu ver algumas portas se abrindo atrás dela enquanto corriam expondo rostos curiosos, o barulho dos chumbinhos explodindo e o os olhos púrpura agora não tão brilhantes. Correram ainda mais, e quando chegaram a porta da cabine em que estavam explodiram em risadas. O rosto de Jackie fervia e sua barriga chegou a doer de tanto rir. Rowan não estava muito melhor que isso, seu óculos estava pendurado por apenas uma orelha e entre uma risada e outra roncava sonoramente, mas quando a adrenalina passou sua face empalideceu.  
— Pelas calças de Merlin! — Exclamou. — Não acredito que você fez isso! Será que nos viram? Vamos ficar encrencada antes de chegar na escola e...  
— Ninguém viu a gente. — Jackie tentou tranquilizar.   
— Mas e se viram? — Rowan teve arrepios. — Aquilo era chumbinho fedorentos não era? Tenho certeza que está na lista de brinquedos proibidos!   
— Tenho certeza que não viram. — Garantiu, mesmo sem ter tanta certeza assim. — Ninguém estava vindo. Além disso, foram eles que começaram quando fizeram aquilo com Ben!  
— É. — Rowan concluiu após um minuto de reflexão. — Eles mereceram.  
Entraram na cabine. Ben ainda estava lá, mas agora com o rosto um pouco menos inchado após toda aquela choradeira, se distraindo com Glenda que brincava com o fecho de seu casaco. Quando ele notou que haviam chegado — e isso demorou um pouco — pulou no lugar como se tivesse levado um susto. Glenda correu do colo do menino para atrás da caixa transportadora olhando desconfiada com a cauda abanando a movimentação.  
— Vocês voltaram! — Ele parecia surpreso. — Pensei que... Que estavam procurando outra cabine pra ficar.  
Jackie praguejou consigo mesma, deveriam pelo menos ter explicado a situação a Ben antes de saírem correndo. Mas após se sentarem corrigiram esse erro e contaram tudo a ele, pulando apenas a parte que envolvia os chumbinhos fedorentos. Rowan garantiu a ele que aqueles alunos seriam punidos, Jackie estava satisfeita o bastante com sua contribuição para essa punição. Mas conforme falavam notaram que o garoto não melhorava seu humor com o que ouvia. Acenava a cabeça aqui e ali, suspirou profundamente duas ou três vezes e tentou atrair novamente a atenção do gato chacoalhando o fecho do casaco de um lado para o outro.  
— Eu nem sabia que era tão ruim o que eles disseram. — Murmurou.   
— Bem, agora você sabe. — Respondeu Jackie. — Se alguém falar algo parecido com você de novo vai poder reagir!  
Ben deu uma risada curta e melancólica. Quando Glenda atacou o fecho de um lado ele puxou o casaco para o outro, e repetiu o movimento várias vezes.  
— Você não entende. — Balançou a cabeça. — Eu nem sabia que estavam implicando comigo até jogarem o sanduíche na minha cabeça. Se pelo menos essa fosse a única coisa que não sei sobre bruxos... Mas eu nem tenho certeza se sou mesmo um, eles devem ter se enganado.  
— Se enganado? — Rowan repitiu incrédula. — A escola recebe alunos nascido trouxas desde que foi fundada, séculos atrás! Não acho que seja possível eles se enganarem assim. Se você está aqui é porque é tão bruxo quanto qualquer outra pessoa nesse trem.  
Ben gemeu.  
"E se eu não quiser ser bruxo?" — Jackie pensou ter ouvido, mas aquilo não podia estar certo pois da boca de Ben saiam palavras completamente diferentes.  
—... E aposto que vou ser o único a chegar sem saber nada. — Suspirou. — Vocês devem fazer magia o tempo todo.  
— Quem me dera! — Jackie respondeu com uma careta, aquilo tinha sido só uma impressão. Talvez o vento soprando em seus ouvidos pela janela aberta. — Meu pai nunca me deixou fazer mágica em casa.  
— Eu também nunca fiz. Sabemos tanto disso quanto você. — Tranquilizou Rowan.  
— Mas vocês já sabiam que eram bruxas antes de receber aquela carta, não sabiam? — Ben insistiu. — Eu ouvi sobre tudo isso faz só uns dias e me mandaram comprar aquele monte de coisas estranhas que não sei nem como usar.  
— Nós podemos falar o que sabemos, se isso te deixar mais confortável. — Rowan se ofereceu e logo elas perceberam que teriam muito trabalho pela frente.  
Assim que Jackie deu a ele o Bolo de caldeirão que comprou Ben já perguntou o que aquilo era, alegando nunca antes ter visto um doce com aquele formato. O mesmo valia para os sapos de chocolate e lesmas de gelatina que carregava em um dos bolsos. Explicaram rapidamente sobre os doces, Jackie deu a ele as figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate que lhe vieram repetidas para que ele pudesse começar a colecionar e isso já abriu uma brecha para que lhe contassem histórias sobre bruxos e bruxas famosos.  
Ben tremeu ao ouvir sobre as criaturas que Newt Scamander descobriu, chamou de louco Derwent Shimpling por comer uma tentácula venenosa inteira, e disse reconhecer Paracelso de uma de suas aulas na escola dos trouxas.  
— Mas eu não sabia que ele era um alquimista. — Declarou após ler o verso da carta e sorrir para o inventor que acenava animadamente para ele na foto. — As fotos trouxas não costumam se mexer, sabia?  
— Sério? — Perguntou Jackie curiosa. — Que esquisito!  
Ganhou mais um olhar de censura de Rowan por isso.  
Com um pouco de insistência Ben estava finalmente pronto para experimentar comida bruxa, embora ainda reclamasse que elas se mexiam de mais. Jackie guardou o último sapo de chocolate que conseguiu achar em seus bolsos para ele e espiou com uma pontinha de inveja a carta que ele havia tirado: Fulbert, o medroso.  
— Ah, essa eu não tenho. — Se lamentou, mas recusou quando o garoto tentou dar a ela a carta.  
A experiência dele com as lesmas gelatinosas não foi tão divertida. Benjamin se engasgou e cuspiu o doce fazendo com que agarrasse no vidro da janela.  
— Estava andando na minha boca! — Exclamou revoltado, causando risadas nas garotas.  
Depois falaram de sobre esportes. Rowan estava particularmente animada para explicar a Ben sobre quadribol e seu time favorito: As Harpias de Holyhead.  
— Esqueça isso! — Jackie bufou, todo mundo só falava em quadribol e ela estava cansada disso. — O esporte que você realmente quer conhecer é Mergulho de Brejo. Os mergulhadores tem que mandar num brejo escuro e bem fundo, lá em baixo tem estátuas pesadas de sapo. Quem conseguir voltar com mais estátuas ganha. É o melhor esporte do...  
— Besteira! — Rowan a cortou, se sentindo ultrajada. — Quadribol é o melhor esporte!  
As garotas entraram em uma pequena discussão, mas Ben não parecia particularmente animado com nenhuma das duas modalidades e pensava que voar em vassouras e mergulhar em brejos cheios de criaturas eram igualmente louco e perigoso.  
— Você diz isso porque ainda não montou em uma vassoura. — Rowan insistiu com o peito estufado. — Espere só para ver as coisas lá do alto, as pessoas pequenininhas passando lá embaixo e o vento te balançando. E quando assistir uma partida de quadribol de verdade, as manobras dos jogadores, aí você vai concordar comigo!  
Ben estava verde e parecia prestes a vomitar.  
— Você pode sempre mergulhar comigo ao invés disso. — Jackie disse dando tapinhas nas costas dele.  
— Acho que vou ficar longe de esportes por enquanto. — Torceu o nariz.  
Com um pouco de conversa já era como se conhecessem a anos. Ver as reações de Ben as coisas mais comuns do mundo bruxo era simplesmente divertido. Rowan e ela estavam fazendo seu melhor para explicar tudo a ele, mesmo que Rowan fosse bem melhor explicando as coisas do que ela.  
Jackie só se deu conta de quanto tempo havia passado quando olhou pela janela onde o céu já começava a escurecer, e alguém bateu a porta.  
— Com licença. — Era um garoto bem mais velho que eles, trajando o mesmo uniforme verde e prata que os garotos da cabine vinte e dois mais um crachá esmeralda polido com a letra "M" no centro. — Estaremos chegando na estação de Hogsmead em pouco tempo, e todos os estudantes devem estar uniformizados.  
E saiu. Jackie soltou a respiração que nem havia notado que tinha prendido e observou os ombros de Rowan relaxarem também. Já estavam chegando a Hogsmead e durante toda viagem ninguém veio prestar contas por causa dos chumbinhos fedorentos.  
Tanto Rowan quanto Jackie só precisaram jogar a capa por cima das vestes que já estavam usando, vieram preparadas para isso, mas tiveram que esperar do lado de fora da cabine enquanto Ben se trocava.  
Jackie podia sentir as rodas diminuindo a velocidade gradativamente debaixo de seus pés, o apito soou soltando sua fumaça e o trem havia enfim parado.


	3. Um Chapéu Falador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie finalmente chega no castelo de Hogwarts, e em meio a muitas especulações se inicia a seleção de casas.

Em um segundo todos os estudantes começaram a sair de suas cabines. Foram instruídos a deixarem qualquer pertence na cabine.

— Eles vão estar em seus dormitórios após a cerimônia de seleção. — Um simpático monitor trajando a versão amarela do uniforme tranquilizou Ben quando o garoto relutou em largar a mochila por lá.

Andaram meio espremidos pelos corredores por conta da quantidade de alunos que saíram todos de uma vez e Jackie ficou satisfeita em descobrir que a cabine de número vinte dois ainda cheirava a meia usada e ovo podre, embora as pessoas que a ocupassem já não estivessem mais lá. Ben perguntou do cheiro quando passaram por ali, mas Rowan desconversou dizendo que não era nada, mesmo que o a gesticulação exagerada e mudança no tom de voz entregassem sua participação indireta na travessura.

Quando saiu do trem Jackie puxou o ar fresco para dentro dos pulmões, a noite estava um breu do lado de fora, mas haviam luzes na estação e nas casinhas de Hogsmead que os ajudavam a enxergar, mesmo que uma pequena área. Já tinha visitado a vila algumas poucas vezes antes e desejou poder explorar o local. Ir até a famosa Zonkos, lar dos jovens traquinas, recuperar os doces que comeu no trem na Dedos de Mel — suspirava só de imaginar ter alguns ratinhos de caramelo agora —, mas todos esses pensamentos foram interrompidos.

— Primeiranistas me sigam! — A voz grossa cortou os céus como um trovão, Jackie chegou a dar um salto de susto. — Vamos, todos por aqui!

Com os docinhos fora de sua mente Jackie pode reparar que os alunos mais velhos iam para um lado e os primeiranistas, como ela, iam na direção oposta. Apenas seguiu o cardume, andou até dar de cara com o bruxo mais alto que já havia visto na vida, braço grossos como latões e dedos gorduchos como salsichas segurando um lampião que iluminava sua cara peluda com cabelos revoltos e barba comprida marrom escuro. Seu queixo caiu, a diferença de altura entre os dois era tão gritante que ela mal alcançava a cintura do homem e tinha que olhar para cima para ver os olhos pequenininhos escondidos por detrás de toda aquela cabeleireira. O gigante riu para ela, parecia já ter se acostumado com os olhares curiosos em sua direção e não repreendeu os pequenos que tiveram coragem de vocalizar seu espanto, apenas dava algumas tapinhas nas costas de um e outro, os desequilibrando por alguns segundos.

— Vamos depressa! — Gritou o gigante, firme, porém, amigável. — É um longo caminho, não queremos nos atrasar para o jantar, certo?

Ele estava olhando em direção a Jackie quando fez a pergunta e ela acenou meio abobalhada de boca aberta.

O gigante não havia mentido, eles andaram por um longo caminho em uma trilha íngreme por entre as árvores, deixando as luzes de Hogsmead para trás se guiando penas pelo lampião do gigante. Ben agarrou na mão de Jackie pelo menos umas três vezes quando o vento gelado assobiava por entre suas orelhas e movia as folhas, e pelo menos três vezes Jackie sentiu seu rosto ferver o mandou se recompor, mas isso foi antes de ouvirem o pio de uma coruja e ela agarrar na mão de Rowan em um salto. Alguns alunos que estavam atrás dela deram risada, mas a maioria estava imersos demais em suas conversas para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

— Cuidado com esse galho no caminho! — Avisou o gigante em tempo para que Jackie pulasse o obstáculo. — Todos inteiros ainda? Bom. Vamos ter a primeira visão do castelo em alguns minutos.

E, mais uma vez, ele estava certo, após mais alguns metros de caminhada chegaram à beira de um lago com águas cristalinas que refletiam a luz prateada da lua e o brilho salpicado das estrelas como um verdadeiro espelho. Na beira haviam pequenos barquinhos e acima deles o castelo com todas suas torres e janelas de vidro com luzes amarelas.

—Uow.... — Os primeiranistas exclamaram em coro.

O castelo era simplesmente magnífico, mesmo Jackie que morava nas sombras do castelo de Vianden, em Luxemburgo, nunca tinha visto lugar tão bonito. Imensos muros de Pedra e as pontas das torres que eram tão altas que pareciam tocar o céu, era realmente a melhor visão que já tinha tido no auge de seus onze anos de idade. Olhando para o lado constatou que os amigos estavam tão maravilhados quanto ela. Rowan tinha o queixo caído e Ben murmurava frases inaudíveis com os olhos brilhando e arregalados.

— Apenas quatro estudantes em cada barco! — Avisou o gigante após dar a eles alguns minutos para apreciar o castelo de longe. — Cuidado na hora de subir, eles balançam um pouco.

Os alunos ainda demoraram um tanto para começarem a se movimentar, meio abobados. Jackie subiu primeiro, sentiu o barquinho balançar sob a água, mas conseguiu se equilibrar até sentar em segurança. Em seguida vieram Rowan, Ben e uma terceira garota que não tinha visto até então, os outros barquinhos também se encheram rapidamente, mas havia também um pequeno tumulto que chamou a atenção de Jackie.

Uma garota que ainda não tinha subido no barquinho, havia apenas um lugar vago em toda a frota e as outras três meninas não pareciam lá muito entusiasmadas em recebê-la. E então veio o cheiro, mesmo de uma distância considerável dava para reconhecer o fedor, eram os chumbinhos fedorentos que havia detonado no expresso Hogwarts com certeza. Aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma boa olhada na garota de olhos violeta e cabelos castanhos espetados com algumas mechas claras na frente, infelizmente não conseguiu ouvir a conversa, mas ao que parecia as alunas estavam se recusando a recebê-la no barquinho por causa do cheiro mesmo com toda a insistência que fazia. No fim a garota teve de ir apertada na frente do barquinho que o gigante planejava usar sozinho e com o acenar de um grande guarda-chuva rosa os barquinhos começaram a deslizar sob as águas suavemente.

— É isso que se ganha por ficar chamando os outros daquela coisa. — Jackie sussurrou para Rowan e Ben, sem ter coragem de repetir aquelas palavras horrorosas em voz alta.

Rowan acenou em concordância, Ben apenas encolheu os ombros e comprimiu os lábios, mas se ele tinha uma opinião negativa sobre o assunto essa foi abafada pelo seu gritinho de pavor ao olhar para o lago cristalino. Jackie ficou de pé no barquinho o fazendo balançar bastante e acarretando reclamações da menina que os acompanhavam, chegou bem na beirada e olhou para o imenso tentáculo que se mexia por debaixo deles.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou apontando o dedo curiosa.

— Um monstro! — Exclamou Ben com a voz cada vez mais aguda.

— Não é um monstro, é a lula gigante! — Respondeu Rowan. — Eu li sobre ela em alguns dos livros recomendados, está em primeiro lugar da lista de maiores animais que se pode ser em Hogwarts.

— Tem uma lista? — A voz de Ben estava a ponto de sumir de fez, seu rosto estava exageradamente vermelho e começava a suar.

— Ah, eu vi isso! — Jackie exclamou se pondo cada vez mais na beirada do barquinho para enxergar melhor e extremamente orgulhosa por ter lido algo até o fim durante o verão. — Você não vai acreditar quando souber, Ben! Aranhas gigantes, trasgos, centauros, cavalos alados...

— E também bichos papões... — A menina se intrometeu na conversa.

— E qual é o tamanho de um bicho papão? — Jackie franziu o cenho.

— Não sei, mas eles podem ficar bem grandes depois que se transformam. — Deu de ombros.

Descobriu então que o nome da menina era Olympia, uma bruxinha alta e magra de nariz fino e empinado, pele branquinha, branquinha e cabelos castanhos claros e escorridos. Tiveram uma breve conversa sobre as criaturas que esperavam ver em Hogwarts e de vermelho Ben se tornou verde, visivelmente enjoado com o assunto. Entretanto a viagem de barco foi rápida, logo eles atracaram em um pequeno porto e seguiram a pé por um pequeno caminho de pedra até chegarem em uma extensa escadaria. Agora estavam dentro do castelo pela primeira vez, haviam muitos quadros nas paredes que os cumprimentavam alegremente enquanto passavam.

— Ah, um monte de novos rostos esse ano! — Disse um quadro de um pintor galante com sua paleta de tinta nas mãos e um quadro vazio em sua frente. — Talvez eu possa fazer o retrato de algum de vocês um dia.

Jackie quis parar e perguntar como um retrato poderia pintar um retrato, mas não teve tempo para isso, o gigante continuava os guiando para frente. Passaram ainda por uma estátua de ouro puro, um homem barbudo segurava uma réplica de Hogwarts em sua mão direita, muitos pergaminhos em sua mão esquerda e quatro animais sobre seus pés: Um texugo, um leão, uma serpente e uma águia. Jackie demorou mais um pouco olhando para ele, fascinada pela figura, mas logo os alunos que estavam atrás dela reclamaram e ela teve que apressar o passo novamente meio atrapalhada.

Na virada para subir a próxima escada notam a presença de uma bruxa com vestes esmeralda e um chapéu chique adornando a cabeça. Ela estava no topo da escada, sua mão pousada no corrimão e os olhos escondido por detrás de óculos quadrados pequenininhos, a postura corporal ajuda a manter a aparência de séria e não precisou ser dita uma palavra sequer para que Jackie percebesse que aquele não era o tipo de pessoa para se mexer.

— Alunos, apresento a vocês a Profa. Minerva McGonagall. — O gigante se aprumou com ar de importante e todos os cochichos que os acompanhavam desde a saída do trem cessaram imediatamente. — Prof.ª. McGonagall, deixo eles com você agora.

— Obrigada, Hagrid, você pode ir agora. — A voz na mulher era fina e suave, ela tirou um momento para observar cada um dos alunos como quem os avaliava antes de voltar a falar. — Primeiramente os desejo as boas-vindas à Hogwarts, é sempre um imenso prazer receber uma nova geração de bruxos e bruxas para mais um ano de aprendizado e novas descobertas.

"Dito isso, é preciso lembrá-los que estamos em uma escola e esperamos de cada um de vocês o comportamento adequado para esse tipo de instituição." Jackie apertou os bolsos por debaixo das vestes com o olhar ágil da professora, temendo ser pega com aquela quantidade de pegadinhas. "Traquinagens e desleixo durante as aulas serão punidas de acordo..."

As narinas da Prof.ª. McGonagall se abriram e o olhar se direcionou a garota de olhos violeta que estava em um canto afastada dos demais alunos com o olhar aborrecido e braços cruzados por cima do peito. McGonagall tirou a varinha das vestes, muitos alunos esticaram o pescoço ansiosos para ver mágica, o feitiço feito dispensou palavras e soltou um raio azul claro em direção a menina cujas vestes começaram a espumar e logo em seguida a secar rapidamente mandando embora qualquer vestígio do cheiro ruim e as deixando completamente limpas.

— Como eu ia dizendo.... — Tornou a falar. — ... as punições não afetaram apenas vocês, mas todos os alunos da casa para qual forem selecionados. As casas de Hogwarts são quatro; Grifinória, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa; em honra aos quatros fundadores, e servirão para vocês como uma segunda família durante sua estadia na escola.

“Todos os anos temos uma competição amigável entre as quatro casas onde aquela em que os alunos mais se destacarem nas atividades escolares terá o prestígio de ganhar a Taça das casas, uma grande honra. Por outro lado, aqueles que não apresentarem conduta adequada estarão prejudicando as chances de sua casa de ganhar o prêmio.

A seleção ocorrerá em alguns minutos, peço a todos que aguardem em silêncio enquanto verifico se já está tudo acertado para entrada de vocês.”

E assim, muito séria e formal, Prof.ª McGonagall se retirou a passos leves e elegantes para dentro de uma imensa porta que se fechou atrás dela.

Jackie foi uma das primeiras a esquecer o pedido de silêncio e se pôs a falar bem alto:

— Então é agora que vamos ser selecionados? Pensei que ia demorar mais um pouco, mas nem nos deram uma chance de nos preparar...

— Nos preparar pra que? — Ben se apressou em perguntar já tremendo.

— Para luta, é claro! — Respondeu convicta. — Meu pai disse que temos que passar por um teste, ele falou que lutou contra um barrete vermelho e foi para Grifinória direto.

Os alunos, que ouviam tudo por conta do tom de voz bem alto que ela usava, tiveram reações diferenciadas ao caso. Uns pareceram com medo, outros se animaram com a ideia ansiosos para se pôr a prova, Ben tremeu.

— Não seja boba! — Olympia se pronunciou. — É claro que vamos ser selecionados com base na nossa família.

— Como que você sabe? — Alguém perguntou ao fundo.

— Muito simples... — Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e empinou o nariz fino. — Não houve um bruxo na minha família que não estivesse na Sonseria, é claro que vão me pôr lá também.

— Que nada, é um teste mesmo! — Rebateu Jackie. — Minha mãe foi pra Corvinal, meu irmão pra Sonserina, se fosse assim tava todo mundo na mesma casa.

— Espero que seja um teste de conhecimento então... — Murmurou Rowan baixinho, citando passagens desconexas dos livros que leu durante o verão afim de se preparar.

O caos foi rapidamente instaurado, todos gritavam de um lado para o outro suas teorias de como a seleção seria feita. Falavam de feitiços complicados que teriam que apresentar aos professores, provas escritas e tinham aqueles que, assim como Jackie, acreditavam estar prestes a enfrentar uma batalha épica contra um barrete vermelho e trasgos montanheses.

— Minha tia diz que dói a cabeça. — Disse uma voz entre as muitas que se pronunciavam ao mesmo tempo e de forma desordenada.

Qualquer um que olhasse de fora perceberia no mesmo instante que nenhum deles tinha ideia do que aconteceria quando Prof.ª McGonagall voltasse, a ansiedade e falatório tinha de fato atraído uma figura que os observava do alto. De pele azul meio translucida, vestido com roupas de bobo da corte e um chapéu espalhafatoso, flutuando no ar de pernas cruzadas e olhando para as crianças com um sorriso malicioso que ia de uma orelha até a outra.

— Ah, calourinhos, calourinhos... — Sua voz estridente chamou a atenção de todos para sua direção. — Tantos calourinhos aqui e nenhum pedaço de pão ‘pra jogar...

Ben empalideceu tanto que parecia faltar pouco para que também ficasse translucido e sequer teve voz para gritar, mas haviam outros para fazer isso por ele. Entretanto, a grande maioria não demonstrou surpresa ao encarar a figura.

— É só um fantasma. — Disse Rowan na tentativa de acalmar o amigo. — Eles não podem fazer mal a ninguém.

— Fantasma não, sua bobinha, aqui quem fala é o Pirracinha. — Protestou. — Poltergeist de marca maior, não vai encontrar outro melhor!

Foi a vez de Rowan empalidecer, parecendo muito envergonhada por ter confundido um poltergeist com um fantasma, mas ninguém lhe apontou pelo erro.

— Eu sei quem você é! — Adiantou-se Jackie sem conseguir conter a própria língua. — Uma vez meu irmão contou...

Sua frase foi interrompida no meio. Pirraça, o poltergeist, voou veloz em sua direção e lhe encarou com uma expressão de raiva infantilizada, com bochechas muito infladas e testa franzida.

Jackie iria falar sobre como seu irmão se gabava de uma vez ter engabelado Pirraça, uma das muitas aventuras que Jacob lhe contava infinitas vezes ao bota-la para dormir nas noites de verão.

“Fala muito, o Pirraça, mas no fundo acho até que gosta um pouco de mim.” — Repetia Jacob sempre rindo abertamente.

— Ah, eu sei quem você é também, sei sim... — Sentenciou Pirraça após um período de silencio em que passou olhando para o fundo dos olhos de Jackie, e abriu por fim um sorriso ainda maior e ainda mais malicioso que o de sua entrada. — Ovinhos de mesma galinha saem iguais.

Os alunos todos riram, exceto por Ben e Rowan; Jackie, antes tão expansiva, sentiu-se retrair. Seu rosto ferveu e um misto de sentimentos lhe rondaram a cabeça e o estomago como um tufão. A vontade que tinha de abrir a boca e responder a altura foi reprimida pela vergonha e arrependimento de ter falado demais. Aquela piadinha ofensiva trazia para ela uma segunda camada, um pequeno trocadilho, e foi naquele exato momento que Jackie se deu conta que as pessoas ainda se lembravam de Jacob não como um Peterson, como um dia fora, mas como Jacob Egg, o sobrenome de sua mãe que adotou para si.

Que ingenuidade a sua pensar que esqueceriam do infame Jacob Egg, que ingenuidade pensar que o sobrenome Peterson evitaria que as pessoas descobrissem seu parentesco com ele.

Não que o parentesco fosse um problema, não mesmo, adorava o irmão de todo o coração e desejava com todas as suas forças poder encontra-lo. Era por isso que estava ali, muito mais do que querer aprender magia ela tinha contado os dias para ir a Hogwarts e procurar por ele, encontrar qualquer rastro ou pista, por menor que fosse, de onde havia parado seu irmão.

O seu irmão, Jacob Peterson.

Era como o sobrenome dividisse Jacob em duas pessoas diferentes, e Jacob Egg era a pior versão. Era as conspirações no profeta diário, era a fuga de casa, era tudo aquilo que ela não queria se lembrar. E só de pensar nisso por um instante, realizando qual Jacob havia ficado marcado na memória das pessoas, sentia arrepios por todo o corpo. A quietude, que nunca a fora natural, se apoderou de Jackie como jamais havia feito nos onze anos de sua vida.

Prof.ª McGonagall retornou e logo torceu o nariz ao notar a presença de Pirraça em meio dos alunos.

— Pirraça, saia daí! — Saiu um tanto de sua postura ao ralhar com o poltergeist.

E ele saiu fazendo careta para professora, gargalhando alto e cantarolando palavras feias, sumindo ao atravessar paredes.

— Não deem importância a ele. — Mandou McGonagall ajeitando discretamente o chapéu na cabeça. — Vamos indo agora, o salão está pronto para recebe-los.

Rapidamente se reagruparam em fila e adentraram a grande porta por onde antes McGonagall havia saído, causando mais uma onde de suspiros surpresos entre os primeiranistas.

O salão era gigantesco, tão grande que poderia caber sete casas de três quartos enfileiradas e ainda sobraria espaço para que todas tivessem jardim. Quatro mesas paralelas se alongavam por toda extensão do lugar por debaixo de estandartes coloridas com o brasão de cada casa, nas paredes haviam gárgulas de mármore branco representando leões, águias, texugos e cobras, no centro do chão uma enorme tapeçaria vermelha pela qual caminhavam, e o teto...

“Onde está o teto?” Jackie se perguntou de queixo caído para a imensidão que se abria por cima de suas cabeças em um céu que parecia ainda mais estrelado e brilhante que o original.

Os alunos mais velhos, que se sentavam divididos entre as quatro mesas, observavam curiosos a chegada dos novatos e, mesmo que a maioria permanecesse em silêncio, haviam aqueles que já cochichavam suas primeiras impressões em relação as crianças. Jackie se impressionou com a quantidade, nunca tinha visto tanta gente reunida em um só lugar, mesmo em dias festivos no Descanso do Trasgo.

Caminharam até a frente de uma quinta mesa, esta posicionada ao fundo do salão na horizontal, onde haviam sentados bruxos adultos de todos os tipos; baixinhos de grande bigodes, rechonchudos e espichados, vestindo todos trajes elegantes como o de McGonnagal, ainda que os estilos se diferenciassem muito entre si; e no centro desta mesa, em uma cadeira dourada e pontuda, havia ele. Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo do século bem ali sentado na frente deles. Dumbledore era de longe a figura mais interessante de todo o salão, usando uma veste purpura cheia de estrelas e um chapéu de ponta comum, barba e cabelos brancos como neve e olhos brilhantes com um sorriso receptivo no rosto.

Jackie focou seu olhar nele por tanto tempo que nem reparou quando Prof.ª McGonagall pôs um chapéu surrado e remendado sobre um banquinho de madeira. Só foi reparar quando este pôs a cantar bem alto:

“Olhem bem e prestem atenção, pois chapéu melhor que eu nunca mais encontrarão.

Eu mesmo, o chapéu falador, tirado da cabeça de Godric, o fundador.

Ponham-me na cabeça e veja só o que direi, pois em uma casa os colocarei.

Se for corajoso não pestanejarei, é na Grifinória que o porei.

Se miolos não lhe faltar é pra Corvinal que irá.

Se tem ambição será Sonserina então.

Mas se grande coração tiver é na Lufa-lufa que morarão.

E se fico mudo, não se desespere não, te direi num segundo para onde irão.

Porque sou único, o chapéu falador a sua disposição!”

O Chapéu tinha um rasgo na borda que parecia uma boca, e o tecido todo se contorcia para formar uma espécie de rosto. Quando acabou de cantar o salão inteiro se explodiu em aplausos.

— Ah, é um chapéu! — Disse Ben sorrindo em um alívio cômico. — É só experimentar um chapéu!

Escutaram, e sua alegria foi rapidamente transformada em acanhamento quando percebeu isso.

Jackie, ainda muito quieta, também não deixou de se surpreender. Tinha cobrado dos pais e do irmão uma explicação sobre como era feita a seleção de casas, e toda vez era lhe contada uma história diferente.

“Kelly, você tem que tomar muito cuidado para não perder as orelhas.” — Dizia Jacob muito sério, e ela imaginava monstros horríveis, mas nunca um chapéu.

“Será que o ele vai tentar pegar minhas orelhas?”, perguntou a si mesma, afinal, se ele tinha boca e falava, quem podia garantir que não comia orelhas também? Nesse mundo havia de tudo, não seria um chapéu carnívoro o que lhe assustaria, mas mesmo assim resolveu prestar atenção nessa parte do corpo para que saísse inteira.

McGonagall puxou um pergaminho das vestes e começou a chamar os alunos pelo nome.

— André Egu. — Foi o primeiro a ser chamado e logo um garoto com uniforme novo e brilhante sentou no banquinho.

Jackie ficou olhando com os olhos bem abertos para o que aconteceria a seguir e, depois de alguns segundos o chapéu gritou:

— Corvinal!

E a mesa abaixo do brasão de Águia de bronze aplaudiu dando as boas vindas ao garoto que ia se sentar ao lado deles com as orelhas intactas.

Em seguida foi a vez de Badeea Ali, e novamente o chapéu mandou um aluno para Corvinal. Barnaby Lee foi o primeiro a se sentar na mesa da Sonserina e também foi recebido com aplausos, mesmo tendo demorado um pouco para achar a mesa certa e, enquanto Jackie coçava a cabeça se perguntando como o chapéu sabia para qual casa mandar os alunos, chegou a vez de Benjamin Copper.

Ben se sentou no banquinho com as pernas coladas umas nas outras e punhos bem fechados sobre os joelhos ossudos, lábios comprimidos e olhos fechados denunciavam que, mesmo que um chapéu falante fosse melhor que um monstro, ainda estava com medo. O chapéu demorou uns dois minutos, fez caras e bocas e por fim disse em alto e bom som:

— Grifinória.

A mesa dos leões dourados foi a mais barulhenta ao receber seu primeiro aluno, e Ben saiu correndo meio abobalhado para se sentar com eles, tropeçando no nada pelo meio do caminho e se encolhendo no banco enquanto recebia tapinhas nas costas e as boas vindas dos companheiros de casa.

— Quem diria, hein? — Rowan sussurrou baixinho para Jackie, mas essa ainda estava muito quieta prestando atenção no chapéu.

Carlos Weasley também foi para Grifinória; Chiara Lobasca e Diego Caplan foram dois Lufanos em sequência; Elizabeth Tuttle sentou-se na Sonserina e conforme a lista ia se aproximando do “j” Jackie ficava mais e mais quieta. Nem sua respiração fazia barulho mais.

“Vamos falar meu sobrenome na frente de todo mundo.” — Pensou e olhou por cima do ombro para os alunos mais velhos nas mesas.

Todos os alunos do ano de Jacob já haviam se formado, mas naturalmente alguns ali chegaram a ver ele em algum momento. Teria algum amigo de seu irmão sentado entre o amontoado de sonserinos? Se ela fosse para lá também iriam se lembrar de Jacob como Pirraça havia feito? Talvez ela fosse parar em outra casa, mas Jacob tinha virado matéria de jornal, não seria uma ou duas mesas de distância que os fariam esquecer.

Emma Woodbead foi para Corvinal e Jackie se lembrou de ter visto na casa da mãe as cores azul e bronze, a quem Margot ainda via com carinho mesmo depois de tantos anos após a sua formatura. Ethan Trollope foi para Grifinória, e Jackie pensou nas histórias das aventuras do pai naquela casa, de como ele estufava ao peito ao falar sobre seu tempo lá. Ismelda Murk foi para Sonserina, e Jackie deveria querer ir também, não é? Era tão parecida com Jacob que bastou uma olhada para que o poltergeist fizesse a conexão entre eles; tão parecida com Jacob que dava calafrios nos pais, a única coisa que eles pareciam ter em comum; tão parecida com Jacob que estava disposta a fazer as mesmas loucuras que ele fez procurando as criptas só pra acha-lo. Jackeline era parecida demais com o irmão, e queria mesmo ser. Queria ser inteligente e corajoso como ele, queria ser uma desfazedora de feitiços como ele quis um dia e, acima de tudo, queria ser forte o bastante — forte como Jacob era — para conseguir traze-lo de volta. Ela deveria querer ser igual a ela, não deveria? Sim, deveria! E queria. Queria seguir seus passos na Sonserina!

— Jackeline Peterson. — McGonagall chamou e, de fato, Jackie viu alguns alunos bem mais velhos que ela cochichando em todas as mesas, mas a maioria não prestou mais atenção do que foi dada aos outros alunos.

Ela se sentou no banquinho de madeira e teve uma visão de todas as quatro mesas antes de ter seus olhos tapados pelo chapéu que era demasiado grande para sua cabeça, e esperou...

“Ah, faz tempo que não vejo um colega!” — A voz do chapéu ecoou dentro de sua cabeça, mas ela não teve tempo para se surpreender, pois ele continuou falando: “Muitos raros... Suponho que no seu caso deva ser de família, não é?”

“O que é muito raro?” Jackie se perguntou, e o chapéu replicou:

“Vamos nos concentrar em achar um lugar pra você, sim? Ainda tenho muitos alunos para ver esta noite, e as pessoas ficam impacientes quando demoro.”

“Como você sabe onde colocar os alunos?” Pensou em mais uma pergunta e obteve resposta:

“Oras, está tudo aqui dentro de sua cabeça, não vê? Essa sua curiosidade inclusive, sempre cheia de perguntas, não é? Mas também vejo muita coragem, está planejando uma aventura perigosa...

Oh, não se preocupe com isso, não irei contar a ninguém, não é meu papel. Se eu contasse tudo o que vejo nas cabeças que me usaram, ah, isso sim seria complicado. De qualquer forma, acho que Grifinória está bem.”

“Grifinória não!” Pensou bem alto para que ele ouvisse. “Sonserina!”

“Sonserina, você diz. É sempre a mesma coisa, se fossem para vocês escolherem que casa querem estar então eu teria sido inventado atoa.” O chapéu soou um tanto cansado. “Veja bem, Sonserina não é lugar pra você; eu estou nesse trabalho desde antes de seu bisavô nascer e pode acreditar quando digo que conheço um sonserino quando vejo um, e você, minha jovem, não é uma.”

“Sonserina!” Se pensasse mais alto que isso gritaria. “Me mande para Sonserina!”

Houve um segundo de silencio entre o chapéu e ela.

“Agora vejo melhor...” Disse o chapéu. “Nem Sonserina, nem Grifinória, você busca por laços, por conexões antigas e novas, e tem um lugar certo para que as ache.”

— Lufa-Lufa! — Gritou o chapéu para que todos ouvissem.

Jackie ficou parada, não se levantou como fizeram os outros e Prof.ª McGonagall foi quem teve que tirar o chapéu de sua cabeça e só então que ela percebeu que a mesa do brasão de texugo a aplaudia. Tinha passado cerca de dois minutos sentada no banquinho e levou menos do que um para se sentar em sua nova mesa, mas fora o trajeto mais demorado que fizera na sua vida. Jackie era parecida demais com Jacob, mas não era idêntica a ele, e esse pensamento veio com um sorrisinho discreto e culpado, até se transformar em um sorriso de verdade ao apertar as mãos de seus novos colegas que a cumprimentavam rapidamente e despejavam nomes e mais nomes em uma velocidade que ela não seria capaz de decorar todos de uma vez. Sorriu alegre para cada um deles e logo se esqueceu da vontade que tinha de estar em outra casa. Uma garota loira bem mais velha que ela, usando um crachá brilhante no peito, saiu de seu lugar só para ir cumprimentá-la enquanto Jae Kim e Leon Yule iam rapidamente para a mesa da Grifinória.

— Jane Court, monitora. — Se apresentou formalmente dando um aperto de mão firme. — É ótimo tê-la conosco, Peterson.

O colega dela — Gabriel? —, que estava sentado ao lado da menina antes e também usava um crachá brilhante, acenou com a cabeça para Jackie, mas não parecia tão inclinado a se levantar por causa dela.

Sua atenção voltou para o banquinho e o chapéu quando a menina de olhos violeta se sentou após ser chamada, Mérula Snyde era o seu nome e não demorou nem cinco segundos para ir para a Sonserina, recebendo no trajeto o pior dos olhares de Jackie. Tiveram também Miles Imore para Corvinal; Ninphadora Tonks, que mudou seus cabelos para um misto de amarelo e preto ao ser selecionada para lufa-lufa surpreendendo a todos; Noah Gibbons para Sonserina; Noely Ingham abriu uma sequência de três outras meninas para Lufa-lufa seguida por Olympia Goody e Penélope Haywood, fazendo os gritos de comemoração ficarem mais altas a cada uma que chegava. Jackie agora aplaudia e gritava também, apertava as mãos dos novos que chegavam, mas um silêncio cortante se apossou do salão quando Rowan Khanna se sentou no banquinho. O primeiro minuto se passou, o segundo e o terceiro também, e nada do chapéu dizer para qual casa Rowan iria. No quarto minuto já se podia ver alunos contando os segundos em seus relógios de pulso e bolso, no quinto até os professores estavam o fazendo e então veio a resposta que todos aguardavam:

— Lufa-lufa!

Todos na mesa se levantaram e gritaram a comemoração mais alta da noite. Jackie assobiou de cima do banco que nem viu quando subiu, tamanha foi a adrenalina.

— Ganhamos uma empata chapéu! Ganhamos uma empata chapéu! — Ecoaram alguns meninos ao seu lado e chegaram a abraçar Rowan, que chegou à mesa completamente corada, com os óculos pendurados em uma das orelhas e murmurando agradecimentos a todos que viam lhe cumprimentar.

Nem sabia direito o que “empata chapéu” queria dizer, mas parecia tão importante que a comemoração se estendeu ao ponto de não ouvirem a seleção de vários outros alunos. Gabriel Truman se levantou dessa vez e estava sorrindo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na mesa enquanto sacudia a mão de Rowan em um aperto de mão que nunca acabava, e, enquanto o fazia, Jane explicou aos primeiranistas:

— É muito raro, alguém demorar mais que cinco minutos com o chapéu na cabeça. — Disse. — Só acontece com bruxos extraordinários, a última vez que se tem registro foi com...

— Prof.ª McGonagall. — Rowan completou ajeitando os óculos e finalmente conseguindo se sentar ao lado de Jackie.

Saber essa informação só fez com que os alunos da Lufa-Lufa se aproximassem ainda mais dela — tão inteligente!, eles diziam —, fazendo tantas perguntas quanto lhe eram possíveis.

— O chapéu não conseguia se decidir se queria me por na Lufa-Lufa ou na Corvinal. — Rowan contou para todos os ouvidos atentos que a escutavam.

Jackie a olhou impressionada, mal tinham chegado em Hogwarts e Rowan já era chamada de “extraordinária”. No pouco que tinham conversado já tinha reparado no quanto a garota era, de fato, muito inteligente; explicando a ela e Ben coisas que os dois não entendiam direito durante a viagem de trem, mas não tinha imaginado que ela poderia ser assim tão incrivel. E não era só Rowan, logo a frente delas estava Ninphadora Tonks, que já havia trocado de cabelo pelo menos cinco vezes desde que se sentou se revelando metamorfomaga, outra coisa raríssima no mundo bruxo. A Lufa-lufa estava eufórica com os novos alunos que receberam, e só fizeram silencio após ouvirem uma professora gorducha na mesa principal lhes pedir melhores modos.

Um novo silencio se fez quando Scarlett Parkin foi chamada para experimentar o chapéu.

— Parkin? — Sussurrou uma garota loira de tranças na mesa da lufa-lufa. — Como nos Vagamundos de Wigtown?

Reconhecia o nome do time de quadribol, mas não fez grande caso quando a garota foi direto para a Grifinória e viu a seleção de Talbott Winger e Tulipa Karasu como um mero atraso para o jantar, comemorando quando o último aluno, Wilson alguma coisa, foi para Sonserina.

A figura de Alvo Dumbledore poise de pé quando Wilson se sentou, assim como McGonagall olhou para rostos individualmente, embora fosse impossível olhar para todos. Tomou algum tempo nisso, e quando falou sua voz ecoou pelas paredes de mármore:

— Bem-vindos a todos! — Sorriu. — Dificilmente serei capaz de expressar em palavras a alegria que sinto em ver tantos rostos novos neste salão.

“Suponho que seja de conhecimento da maioria que acabamos de passar por uma extensa luta contra a escuridão.” Passou a mão por uma vela e esta se apagou, a fumaça dançando no ar em volta dos dedos compridos e nodosos do diretor. “Um mal imensurável se fixou em nosso mundo e foi derrotado, por meios misteriosos e magníficos...”

— Harry Potter... — Ouviu-se uma voz, não se podia dizer exatamente de onde, e Jackie arregalou os olhos.

Era certo que ela também estava ansiosa para ouvir aquele nome, quem não estava? Mas daí a ter a coragem de interromper o diretor... Este aluno, quem quer que fosse, tinha sorte de estar protegido pelo anonimato. Os segundos de quietação pintaram em sua mente diversas punições por tal ato. Interromper Alvo Dumbledore! Nem ela, com todos seus planos e travessuras, podia ousar tanto!

Entretanto, a reação de Dumbledore não foi nem de longe a esperada. Os óculos se ergueram no rosto, levantados pelas bochechas flácidas que ajudavam a desenhar um sorriso em seu rosto, os olhos por trás do vidro ganharam um brilho jovial, como que aquele nome o agradasse muito aos ouvidos. Jackie fixou o olhar nele.

“Harry Potter...” Ouviu o nome se repetir, desta vez com a voz arrastada do diretor, mesmo que os lábios deste não se movessem.

Sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha, por um instante pensou ter visto o olhar de Dumbledore se encontrar com os seus, mas uma terrível dor de cabeça fez com que fechasse os olhos e quando tornou a abri-los o diretor já olhava para outro ponto do salão.

— Ah sim... O Sr. Potter certamente teve um grande papel em nossa vitória. — Acenou a mão novamente e se acendeu a luz. — Entretanto, este não é o momento apropriado para se falar disto. Imagino que estejam ansiosos por isto, mas peço paciência e, por hora, vamos nos concentrar no maravilhoso banquete preparado com muito carinho em nossa cozinha.

Bateu palmas e de imediato subiu o cheiro. Aromas que se misturavam entre si e continuavam igualmente deliciosos. Todos os tipos de carnes e peixes, batatas coradas, saladas, tortas de todos os sabores imagináveis, jarras de prata — bem como os pratos, copos e talheres postos na frente de cada aluno — com sucos e água. Havia espigas de milho cozidas que pareciam brilhar, caldos, guisados e sopas em caldeirões que ainda borbulhavam e soltavam fumaça.

Jackie havia ouvido, em mais de uma ocasião, as maravilhas do banquete servido em Hogwart em datas comemorativas, ainda sim, em seus sonhos mais entusiasmados, nunca imaginou tamanha fartura. A sua mesa tinha comida de uma ponta a outra, uma extensão tão grande que não podia ver qual era o último prato da fila. Isso porque ela estava tão ocupada em encher o próprio prato que não havia tempo para olhar para as outras mesas, igualmente cheias de comidas.

Distraída pela comida, com uma espiga de milho na mão e uma coxa de peru na outra, conseguia meramente escutar e acenar a cabeça enquanto outros alunos conversavam e procuravam se conhecer. De qualquer forma ela não era o centro das atenções, era Rowan quem continuava a receber toneladas de perguntas, assim como Ninphadora Tonks e Penélope Haywood, que rapidamente se inseriu na conversa extremamente interessada em perguntar aos alunos mais velhos sobre algumas aulas específicas.

A monitora, Jane Court, era a única pessoa a dar a Jackie alguma importância e lhe fazer algumas perguntas por alto.

“Aceita purê?” E Jackie aceitava.

“Como estão essas costelas?” E Jackie respondia.

“Você vai adorar a Lufa-lufa, espere só para ver o salão comunal!” E Jackie esperava.

“Sua boca está suja. Aqui, pegue um guardanapo.” E Jackie pegava.

— Como vai a Sra. Egg? — Jane perguntou.

Várias cabeças se viraram, a relevância da presença de Jackie subiu subitamente e as bochechas delas ficaram tão coradas quanto a batata que tinha na boca. Enrolou na mastigação, engoliu de vagar e tomou um longo gole de suco de abóbora antes de responder, esperando que as cabeças voltassem para suas posições originais. Isso não aconteceu, e Jackie se sentiu obrigada a responder mesmo assim:

— Está bem.

— Ótimo! Mande minhas lembranças a ela, quando puder.

Jackie quis perguntar de onde Jane conhecia sua mãe. Ensaiou uma ou três vezes a pergunta, mas não chegou a verbaliza-la. Eventualmente os olhares se voltaram para Rowan, Ninphadora e Penélope, e o dela se fixou na fatia de torta de frango em seu prato.

A sobremesa reacendeu o ânimo de todos, enquanto comia o pudim prometeu a si mesma que perguntaria outro dia. Passaria os próximos meses ali, teria tempo.

O último talher repousou no último prato. Alguns alunos que, como Jackie, haviam comido demais, agora colocavam a mão sobre a barriga e suspiravam fortemente. Não havia ninguém ali que podia se dizer insatisfeito após terminado o banquete, e as pálpebras já começavam a pesar. Bocejavam aqui e ali, em efeito cadeia, um repetindo o ato do outro.

Dumbledore se colocou de pé novamente.

— Tradicionalmente, esta seria a hora de cantarmos o formoso hino de nossa escola. — Disse observando divertido um dos primeiranistas que coçava os olhos. — Entretanto, devido essa seleção particularmente longa, creio ser de bom tom deixarmos a canção para outra hora. Vão e descansem! As aulas começarão cedo e os alunos receberão a grade de horários pela manhã das mãos de seus respectivos monitores.


	4. Vozes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro dia em Hogwarts começa para Jackie, e com ele antigas vozes voltam a sussurrar em seus ouvidos.

**_ Capítulo 4: Vozes _ **

— Permaneçam juntos! — instruiu Gabriel Turman — Não vamos demorar para chegar aos porões.

Jackie e os outros primeiranistas iam logo atrás de Gabriel e Jane Court para que aprendesse o caminho até os dormitórios da Lufa-lufa, mas, a julgar pela cara de sono de alguns, demoraria algum tempo para se costumarem com o trajeto. Os quadros e estatuas espalhados por todo o lugar davam ao castelo um ar labiríntico e haviam mais corredores do que Jackie podia contar.

Desceram uma escadaria ao lado dos alunos da Sonserina antes de separarem seus caminhos, Jackie notou que eles estavam descendo ainda mais e se perguntou quantos andares tinha Hogwarts ao todo. Ao som de passos e bocejos chegaram em uma pilha de barris gigantes que ia do chão ao teto. Sentiu um cheiro engraçado vindo da madeira, meio azedo, e se perguntou porque haviam parado ali.

Gabriel concertou a postura, inflou o peito e disse com ar importante:

— Aqui está a entrada secreta de nosso salão comunal. Tem uma boa história esses barris. Vejam bem, diz a lenda que...

— Deixe a história para depois, Turman — interrompeu Jane —, as crianças já devem estar cansadas de discursos.

Gabriel torceu o nariz, mas assentiu de acordo.

— Prestem muita atenção então — disse ele —, só irei explicar uma vez e aqueles que fizerem isso errado tomaram um banho de vinagre. — Alguns riram, Gabriel não. — Estou falando sério! No quarto barril da direita para esquerda, segundo de baixo para cima, vocês terão que bater nele no ritmo de “Helga Hufflepuff”. É mais fácil do que parece.

E então ele pôs a mão na madeira e demonstrou sob dúzias de pares de olhos atentos. Duas batidas, uma pausa curta e quatro batidas para finalizar. Jackie tentou gravar aquele som em sua mente, mas sua atenção foi subitamente desviada para a tampa do barril que se abria revelando um corredor circular.

Caminharam em fila indiana para dentro e a primeira impressão que tiveram era que era dia novamente. A sala era como uma cúpula pintada inteira de amarelo canário, janelas circulares de madeira escura permitiam uma visão da grama do lado de fora confirmando que de fato ainda era noite e que estavam no subsolo. Penduradas no teto por correntes de cobre estavam vasos de plantas de todos os tamanhos e cores, Jackie jurou que ouviu uma flor roncar enquanto passava por ela e observava os alunos mais velhos irem se acomodando aos poucos como se já fossem donos do lugar. O lugar estava cercado por sofás, poltronas e almofadas gigantes nas cores da casa, uma lareira encostada na parede servia de apoio para uma pintura gigante de uma bruxa rechonchuda que brindava a todos com um pequeno cálice de ouro.

Havia um conjunto de xicaras e bules em uma mesa de cedro no canto da sala que cheirava a capim limão e hortelã, e, por falar em mesas, tinham pelo menos mais duas. Eram enormes, seis cadeiras circulavam cada uma e havia um candelabro também feito de cobre no centro.

— Bem-vindos ao salão comunal! — disse Jane sorrindo — Como podem ver temos muitas plantas, cortesia da Prof.ª Sprout, professora de Herbologia e diretora de nossa casa. Nós mesmos cuidamos delas, e isso significa acordar cedo.

“Dormitórios dos meninos pela direita, meninas à esquerda. Os nomes de cada um estão gravados na porta, suas coisas já estão lá dentro. Se tiverem qualquer dificuldade podem procurar a mim ou a Gabriel, estaremos felizes em ajudar.”

Jackie foi pelo corredor da esquerda e percebeu que andava por túneis como os de doninhas. Todas as portas se pareciam com a tampa dos barris de fora, e nelas haviam placas com o nome e o ano de todos os alunos.

_“Primeiro ano: Jackeline Peterson; Noely Ingham; Olympia Goody; Rowan Khanna”_

Sorriu e quando olhou para Rowan percebeu que ela fazia o mesmo. Foram as primeiras a entrar e logo puderam ver que o dormitório não era muito diferente do salão.

As janelas também estavam na altura da grama, Jackie pode ver um caracol enorme passeando pelo vidro, haviam mais plantas e uma única mesa circular com cadeiras para as quatros alunas que lá ficariam. Havia também um quadro — ainda que consideravelmente menor que o da bruxa rechonchuda — de uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e capa esmeralda. Segurava um conjunto de pergaminhos em uma mão e sua varinha em outra, mas parecia ocupada demais para prestar atenção nas garotas que chegavam. Em baixo de sua pintura havia a inscrição: _“Artemisia Lufkin; primeira mulher a ocupar o cargo de ministra da magia”_.

— Glenda! — exclamou Rowan, se apressando para ir até a gata que dormia tranquilamente sob o colchão.

As camas eram meio colocadas em recantos da parede, com gavetas e prateleiras embutidas em cada lado e os baús dos alunos aos pés, dispostas em semicírculo. Jackie logo identificou sua mochila em uma das prateleiras e se jogou na cama. O colchão era tão macio que parecia estar deitada em nuvens e havia pelo menos três almofadas só para ela.

— É aqui! — Jackie ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer segundos antes de suas outras colegas de quarto entrarem.

Reconheceu Olympia do barquinho que as levaram até Hogwarts, desde que atracaram até chegarem ali já tinha acontecido tanta coisa que a memória lhe pareceu antiga. Do lado da garota vinha franzina de pele negra e cabelos curtos encaracolados que caiam pela testa, deveria ser Noely.

— Eu não acredito que estamos finalmente aqui! — exclamou Noely, seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam ao olhar cada canto do cômodo.

— É incrível, não é? — concordou Jackie suspirando, se permitindo fechar os olhos e sentir o cheiro doce que exalava das plantas.

— Li coisas inacreditáveis sobre a Lufa-lufa enquanto pesquisava sobre as casas. — Rowan tinha aberto o baú e já começava a organizar os livros que trouxe de casa nas prateleiras. — É a casa que produziu menos bruxos das trevas ao longo dos séculos. Meus país vão adorar quando contar a eles!

Olympia se sentou em sua cama em silêncio, agarrou uma almofada e ficou encarando os retalhos pretos e amarelos por alguns segundos antes de declarar:

— Meus pais vão me matar!

As outras três trocaram olhares confusos.

— Por que? — Jackie foi quem teve coragem para perguntar.

— Por que?! — repetiu Olympia incrédula. — Não ouviu o que eu disse antes da seleção? Não tem um bruxo em minha família que não tenha ido para Sonserina em cinco gerações inteiras!

— E qual o problema? — Rowan perguntou. — Meus pais foram da Corvinal, mas não vão ligar de eu ter caído em outra casa.

— É diferente! — Olympia murmurou com a voz abafada pela almofaça que pressionava contra o rosto. — Eles tinham certeza que eu ia para Sonserina também.

Jackie reparou que o baú de Olympia tinha adesivos nas cores esmeralda e prata, serpentes circulavam a tampa, mas não tinha certeza se comentar aquilo seria uma boa ideia.

— Mas estar na Lufa-lufa é ruim? — perguntou Noely meio sem jeito. — Não sei muito sobre as casas ainda.

— Não tem nada de ruim! — Rowan respondeu.

— Nada de ruim, é claro! — Olympia revirou os olhos. — Tenho certeza que todo bruxo sonhou desde a infância em estudar na mesma casa da ilustre inventora dos panos de prato auto ensaboáveis!

Jackie encolheu os ombros. Achava os panos de prato auto ensaboáveis de Eglantine Puffett uma invenção genial — quantas vezes eles já não tinham lhe salvado na hora de lavar as louças do Descanso do Trasgo após ficar de castigo? —, mas ouvindo Olympia falar daquele jeito não parecia assim tão legal.

— Bem — Noely também parecia sem graça —, eu nem sabia que era bruxa até dois meses atrás, então não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso.

O silêncio pairou pelo ar por alguns segundos. Noely claramente era nascida trouxa, e esse não é o tipo de informação que se dá a desconhecidos. Foi o mesmo de quando conheceram Ben no trem, e Jackie começava a pensar que eles não tinham a mínima noção do que havia acontecido na guerra até poucos meses atrás. Olhou bem para Olympia esperando que essa falasse alguma coisa, sabia que Rowan não ligava para essas coisas, mas não conhecia a garota ainda e por dentro já prometia a si mesma que não deixaria passar se ouvisse alguma coisa preconceituosa. Mas ao invés disso Olympia falou:

— Suponho que não deva ser tão ruim... — suspirou resignada — Dizem que Newt Scamander estudou aqui afinal.

Jackie sentiu os ombros relaxarem.

— Não só ele! — exclamou Rowan — Grogan Stump; Dugald McPhail; Bridget Wenlock e, oh, olhe! Artemesia Lufkin! Eu li a biografia dela pelo menos três vezes até agora!

Jackie sorriu com a empolgação da amiga, embora se perguntasse como ela era capaz de decorar tantos nomes.

Sem sucesso em fazer o retrato da ministra conversar com ela, Rowan voltou para perto das meninas. Noely estava perguntando sobre todos aqueles bruxos que ela conhecia e Khanna parecia feliz em dizer curiosidades sobre a vida de cada um. Olympia tentava organizar suas coisas nas prateleiras, mas desistiu ao ver que Jackie tirava do bolso da mochila um baralho surrado de snap explosivo. Logo as quatros se sentaram na mesa e começaram a jogar. Jackie explicou da melhor forma que podia as regras do jogo para Noely e se divertiu com a expressão que a garota fez ao descobrir que as cartas realmente explodiam.

— Os baralhos trouxas não fazem isso? — perguntou curiosa.

— Claro que não! — Noely disse como se fosse óbvio.

— Parece sem graça... — Jackie comentou.

— Jackie — disse Rowan em tom de censura —, você não pode sair falando que o baralho deles é sem graça!

— Não, eles são mesmo. — Noely riu.

Jogaram algumas partidas, até que Noely pegasse o jeito da coisa. E se fosse por Olympia jogariam outras dez, estava inconformada por ter perdido tantas vezes e acusava Jackie de usar um baralho que ajudava a roubar no jogo. Mas já estavam começando a bocejar e coçar os olhos, Rowan quase queimou os dedos durante uma explosão enquanto cochilava sentada ali mesmo. Decidiram que era melhor dormir e deixar para jogarem mais no dia seguinte.

Em sua cama Jackie fechou as cortinas formando uma espécie de cabana sobre seus pés. Ajeitou os travesseiros encostados na parede e deitou sem conseguir fechar os olhos. Aquele parecia ser o dia mais longo de sua vida, e só agora tinha tempo para pensar sobre tudo aquilo, sobre o que tinha ido fazer naquela escola e sobre Jacob.

Antes era um desejo distante. Costumava murmurar para si mesma, longe dos olhos de seus pais, que as coisas seriam diferentes quando recebesse a carta de aceitação para Hogwarts. Quando a recebeu disse que só precisava esperar mais dois meses e poderia procurar pelo irmão, ou ao menos descobrir o que realmente tinha acontecido com ele, mas agora Jackie não estava no mesmo lugar que Jacob. Engoliu a seco, não havia pensado nos detalhes quando tomou aquela decisão. Quando o chapéu seletor gritou “Lufa-Lufa” Jackie se sentiu bem como a tempos não fazia, mas e se ela tivesse insistido um pouco mais? E se as pistas que procurava estivessem na direção que os sonserinos seguiram?

Mudou de posição na cama e agarrou uma almofada.

Tudo bem ter gostado de não ir para mesma casa que ele?

Tudo bem ter se sentido feliz sem ele por perto?

Um arrepio percorreu sua nuca com o pensamento. Não, não estava nada bem. Jacob deveria estar no beco diagonal enquanto ela comprava o material. Deveria espiar pela janela do Olivaras enquanto ela pegava sua primeira varinha e leva-la para tomar sorvete depois que acabassem, mesmo sabendo que Jader os proibira de comer doces antes do almoço. Deveriam se despedir na estação King Cross e ser a primeira carta que ela escrevesse na manhã seguinte.

Jackie foi a primeira pessoa para quem ele escreveu quando chegou a Hogwarts, mas isso já fazia tanto tempo que mal conseguia se lembrar do que ele havia falado. Era tão injusto! Jacob a teve por perto em todos esses momentos, mas com elas as coisas tinham que ser diferentes.

Comprimiu os lábios e afundou ainda mais os dedos na almofada. Forçou a memória o máximo que pode, buscando pelas linhas, o formato da caligrafia e pelo menos algumas palavras:

_“Dia 2 de setembro, 1975._

_Querida Kelly,_

_Você não vai acreditar quando ouvir sobre tudo o que vi desde que cheguei em Hogwarts! O castelo é ainda maior do que todos dizem, só o salão principal poderia abrigar nossa casa, a taberna e o quintal, e ainda sobraria espaço para mais._

_Não conte ao papai ainda, mas fui sorteado para Sonserina! ~~Quero contar para mamãe primeiro, ela vai entender, e você também sabe como o papai é.~~ O dormitório aqui é incrível, a Sonserina fica ~~nas masmorras, no subterrâneo,~~ e eu consegui ver um sereiano da janela do meu quarto._

_Ontem, durante a seleção das casas, eu pude ver Alvo Dumbledore de perto, ele parece ser mesmo tudo o que as pessoas dizem. Aposto que vamos aprender algumas magias com ele durante o ano, ~~o discurso dele foi inteiro sobre nos dedicarmos a melhorar nossas habilidades mágicas. Hogwarts é um lugar seguro, porém não fez questão de esconder que esse pode ser um dos últimos lugares seguros no mundo. Sei que não gosta de falar sobre isso, eu também não, mas você as vezes é preciso.~~_

_~~Me preocupo com vocês todos, e espero que a guerra não demore a acabar.~~ _

_De qualquer forma, como vão as coisas aí? Espero que papai não tenha te colocado de castigo por ter entrado no trem escondido. Durante a viagem só falavam disso, sabia?_

_Fiz um amigo, se chama ~~Duncan,~~ e ele não podia acreditar que minha irmãzinha tinha entrado dentro de um baú só para poder ir para Hogwarts também! Sei que deve estar muito encrencada agora, mas ainda é uma ótima história e tenho certeza que ainda vai se divertir muito contando para seus amigos quando chegar aqui._

_Sei que parece que ainda falta muito tempo, mas num piscar de olhos você vai estar em Hogwarts também, Kelly! ~~Me pergunto para qual casa você irá. Seria divertido se também fosse para Sonserina — embora papai não fosse gostar nem um pouco —, mas não importa para qual casa você vá, desde que se concentre nos estudos.~~_

_~~Se tiver dificuldades para ler pode pedir ajuda para mamãe, está bem? Só não conte para o papai sobre nada ainda!~~ _

_Tentarei escrever toda a semana, mas agora tenho que ir. A minha primeira aula já vai começar e não quero chegar atrasado._

_Com amor, Jacob Peterson.”_

______________________________________________________

Jane Court bateu na porta do dormitório pela manhã bem cedo, como havia dito que faria, avisando que deveriam vestir os uniformes e irem para o salão comunal. Nas prateleiras haviam sido postos suéteres e cachecóis com as cores da casa para todas as garotas, mas além disso havia um bolo de caldeirão na prateleira de Jackie.

— Quem te deu isso? — perguntou Olympia com a mão na cintura e sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Jackie apenas deu de ombros enquanto mastigava sem dar muita importância para detalhes.

Fizeram fila para usar o banheiro, que não era muito grande, e Rowan foi na frente. Glenda arranhava a porta e chamava por sua dona, e o resto das meninas se ocupou cada uma a sua maneira. Olympia agarrou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever aos pais; Noely deu uma olhada em uma das plantas do quarto que cantava uma canção que não conhecia; Jackie abriu o malão e arrumou suas coisas em seu novo quarto. No fim o resultado não foi muito diferente do que tinha em casa, as roupas foram amontoadas nas gavetas sem dobrar e escondiam fundos cheios de doces e pegadinhas. Nas prateleiras os únicos livros além dos obrigatórios eram os de seu bisavô, Mordico Egg, que ganhou de sua mãe, mas colocou seus tinteiros enfileirados lá para não parecer tão vazia ao lado das prateleiras de Rowan com livros de uma ponta a outra.

Depois que todas estavam prontas aprenderam como a regar as plantas com alunos mais velhos, todos tinham que ajudar no trabalho, o que significava sujar as mãos de terra molhada apesar de terem acabado se limpar. Jackie reparou que, ao contrário da maioria dos primeiranistas, os mais velhos não se importavam com a terra. Alguns até limpavam as mãos nas vestes ou passavam coçavam o nariz. Ela estava com eles, teria que se lavar novamente se quisesse chegar apresentável em sala de aula depois de acabar de mexer com aquela abútua.

Jane passava de um lado para o outro checando se todos estavam fazendo suas funções direito, e ela mesma se encarregava de podar algumas plantas, em determinado ponto se aproximou de Jackie e disse:

— Peterson, sua gravata está errada. Concerte isso antes que a Prof.ª Sprout veja.

Olhou para o próprio peito e viu a gravata em um nó torto. Tinha passado vários minutos na frente do espelho tentando concertar, mas Olympia bateu na porta para lhe apressar. Sorriu sem graça e acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva enquanto desejava que a diretora da casa _não visse_ sua gravata.

Jane mirou seus olhos da gravata para o rosto de Jackie e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Você não sabe como fazer isso, não é? — questionou.

— Não. — confessou Jackie encolhendo os ombros.

Jane se aproximou ainda mais e desfez o nó da gravata facilidade, o refazendo enquanto dizia instruções mais rápido do que poderiam ser decoradas. Em questão de segundos a gravata foi ajustada perfeitamente em volta de seu pescoço, Jackie olhou para o resultado e então para a monitora, que era mais alta que ela. Os cabelos loiros e curtos caiam sobre a testa e o olhar permanecia fixo no seu a fazendo lembrar da conversa que tiveram durante o banquete da noite anterior.

— Jane? — chamou Jackie.

— Sim?

— Como você sabe da minha mãe?

A monitora piscou e franziu o cenho.

— Quem não sabe da sua mãe? — replicou — Ela é bem conhecida no ministério.

— Mas meu sobrenome...

— Bem, ela já se chamou Peterson também, não? Além disso, você se parece muito com seu irmão.

— Você conheceu ele?

Assim que terminou sua pergunta Jackie viu chegar a bruxa rechonchuda de chapéu marrom remendado que havia sido apresentada como Pomona Sprout, diretora da Lufa-Lufa, e com ela um fantasma igualmente gorducho com roupas de antigas de frade.

— ...E então fomos até Mr. Filch para que ele desse um jeito em Pirraça. — disse o frade — Sir. Nicholas já está ficando aborrecido com o poltergeist, mas sempre o digo para dar uma nova chance a nosso amigo travesso. Perdoar, eu digo, é um dom que devemos sempre cultivar.

Prof.ª Sprout sorriu e maneou a cabeça em concordância para seu amigo fantasmagórico, ocupada mexendo organizando os papéis em suas mãos.

— Oh, olhe só quantos rostos novos, Pomona! — exclamou o frade novamente, mirando seu olhar em Diego Caplan. — Uma pena que perdi a seleção, primeira vez em noventa e sete anos.

— Ah sim, recebemos um grande grupo de estudantes esse ano. — disse prof.ª Sprout, olhando por alto os alunos que ainda não conhecia. — E por isso tempos muito trabalho pela frente.

Mandou que os alunos formassem filas para receberem suas grades curriculares. Os motores ajudaram, mas a diretora fez questão de entregar os papéis aos primeiranistas pessoalmente.

— Estou tão empolgada que minhas mãos estão suando! — sussurrou Rowan para Jackie enquanto esperavam por sua vez. — Que aulas você acha que vamos ter hoje? Espero que seja História da Magia, dizem que o professor é um fantasma! Deve ser a melhor aula da escola.

Assim como na primeira vez que se viram na Floreios e Borrões, Rowan falava rápido demais e com pausas de menos. Jackie achava graça da amiga e entrou na conversa:

— Não ligo pra história, mas quero muito ir para aula de feitiços. Meu irmão disse que o professor foi campeão de duelos.

Rowan se virou para encara-la de frente.

— Qual nome do seu irmão? — perguntou — Ele já se formou em Hogwarts?

Jackie engoliu a seco e desviou o olhar para os próprios pés.

— Jacob. Ele não conseguiu se formar.

Foi como se uma luz tivesse se acendido na cabeça de Rowan. Ela arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas mudaram levemente de tom.

— Oh! — Rowan exclamou.

 _“Você quer dizer **aquele** Jacob?” —_ Jackie ouviu a pergunta, mas os lábios de Rowan não se mexeram.

Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e levou a mão até a testa. Foi como no trem, quando pareceu enxergar a fazenda em que Rowan morava, suor escorria por sua face e sentia um aperto no peito intenso. Respirou fundo, havia aprendido a fazer isso nessas situações, fechou os olhos por um instante e tentou relaxar os ombros.

“As vozes não são reais”, lembrou a si mesma e continuou a falar com Rowan:

— Mas ele me contou muitas coisas sobre Hogwarts, e a aula de feitiços era a favorita dele!

Rowan não respondeu nada, já estavam de frente para Prof.ª Sprout.

— Srta. Khanna, é um prazer tê-la na Lufa-Lufa! — cumprimentou a diretora.

— Obrigada, também gostei muito de ser selecionada para cá! — respondeu Khanna. — As bocas de guincho aqui são lindas.

O rosto de Sprout se iluminou ao ouvir aquilo.

— Fico feliz que tenha reparado. Elas precisam de adubo dobrado esta época do ano para que não murchem. — disse e então virou seu olhar para Jackie. — E você deve ser a Srta. Peterson!

— Sim senhora.

— Seja muito bem-vinda! Agora — Sprout pegou duas folhas do monte que segurava —, prestem atenção nos horários e não cheguem atrasada nas aulas. Se tiverem qualquer dúvida sobre a localização de alguma sala podem perguntar aos monitores ou diretamente a mim se precisarem.

— Ou a mim! — disse o frade — Estou sempre à disposição para ajudar jovens lufanos.

E então se apresentou como Frade Eustáquio Humberto Van Lieshout.

— Mas as pessoas costumam me chamar de Frei Gorducho. — Riu, alisando a barriga por cima de sua túnica.

Jackie olhou para o corpo translucido do fantasma e teve o ímpeto de perguntar como ele havia morrido, mas Sprout e Frei Gorducho tinham outros alunos com quem precisavam falar e Rowan e ela foram empurradas para o lado.

Feitiços seria a primeira aula do dia, o que arrancou um sorriso animado de Jackie enquanto andavam em direção ao salão principal para o café da manhã, e ainda teriam transfiguração e poções naquele dia. Para tristeza de Rowan, História da magia só seria ensinada para ela dali a três dias, mais se consolou ao ver que astronomia seria no dia seguinte. Conversavam sobre suas expectativas para cada matéria e como estavam ansiosas para explorar o castelo mais a fundo.

— Ouvi dizer que tem uma piscina escondida em alguma sala. — comentou Jackie após ouvir Rowan falar sobre como haviam cento e quarenta e duas escadas espalhadas pelo castelo.

— Aonde você escuta essas coisas? — Rowan riu da amiga.

Jackie deu de ombros. O Descanso do Trasgo recebia todo tipo de gente, incluindo bruxas com tarântulas no cabelo e goblins degustadores de ovas de Dilátex marinadas em vinho tinto, e dessas pessoas ouvia todo tipo de boato interessantes. A piscina escondida tinha sido obra de um velho barbudo com um chapéu de ponta escarlate, e ele também jurava ter visto no terreno de Hogwarts centenas de milhares de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado após fumar um cachimbo de artemísia e tentáculas venenosas. Mas, por um motivo que Jackie desconhecia, ele foi expulso do bar logo depois por Jader.

No corredor já dava para ouvir vozes no salão, outros alunos já aproveitavam sua primeira refeição do dia, mas um barulho específico atraiu sua atenção. Pios e bater de asas encheram seus ouvidos e fizeram sua respiração sumir, prevendo o que estava por vir, recuou um passo e ouviu Rowan dizer:

— Ah não, estamos atrasadas para o correio coruja!

Chegou ver uma daquelas criaturas emplumadas, com olhos tenebrosos e garras afiadas perfurando pacotes, mas virou de costas antes que esta entrasse para dentro do salão. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas. Os lábios secos e comprimidos indicavam sua descrença e apreensão.

Jackeline tinha olhado dentro da pupila negra da criatura, aquele _nunca_ era um bom presságio.

— Jackie — chamou Rowan —, você está bem?

Com a respiração descompassada, precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir responder:

— Eu... Esqueci uma coisa importante no dormitório! Você pode ir na frente, só vou voltar lá e pegar.

Não esperou que Rowan respondesse para que corresse na direção contrária das corujas. Em sua mente lembranças de um passado não tão distante assim.

O brilho amarelo das pupilas no meio da noite, carregando no bico notícias de mortes por todo o país. Seu padrinho, sua avó, o sobrinho da senhora Baker que resolveu fazer a tia uma visita na hora errada. A marca negra rasgando os céus, comensais da morte invadindo casas, a lista de desaparecidos em capas de jornais. O barulho de garras arranhando a janela de madrugada, animais mortos tento suas barrigas abertas no quintal e a carta. A última carta de Jacob, chegando junto com o comunicado de expulsão.

Corujas lhe causavam ânsia.

Desacelerou o passo. Já não podia sentir o cheiro de penas úmidas — chovia lá fora? —, mas continuava tonta e suas pernas a continuavam guiando para mais e mais longe daquelas coisas.

Só voltou para realidade quando sentiu o impacto. Havia tropeçado em uma Grifinória e a feito cair por acidente.

— Hey — ralhou a garota —, olhe por onde anda!

— Desculpa. — pediu sem graça, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

A garota olhou desconfiada para a mão de Jackie antes de aceitar, quando seus dedos encostaram um no outro Jackie parecia ter sido eletrocutada.

Fechou os olhos por reflexo, mas ao invés do escuro encarou o azul do céu.

Ela via — não, ela _era_ — a garota em sua vassoura apostando corrida com o pai em cima de um lago. O vento balançava seus cabelos curtos e arrepiava a nuca durante as curvas mais fechadas. Eles chocavam seus corpos um contra o outro e gargalhavam como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

 _“Skye”_ dizia o pai, _“cuidado para não se desequilibrar!”_

Mas a garota não dava ouvidos. Estava indo tão rápido que a vassoura ziguezagueava levemente, Jackie podia sentir a força que estava fazendo para se segurar no cabo e a onda de adrenalina que sentiu ao ganhar a corrida, fazendo loops no ar em comemoração. Viu o pai manear a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de ser chamado de mau perdedor, e também a cesta de piquenique que os aguardava de volta ao chão.

Soltou a mão da garota de supetão a fazendo cair novamente no chão com os olhos arregalados.

A testa de Jackeline escorria suor e a palma de suas mãos formigavam, sua cabeça toda parecia pulsar.

— Como você... — a garota balbuciou, mas não era a única que se perguntava isso.

“O que foi isso?” perguntou uma voz, embora o corredor estivesse em um silêncio cortante.

“Que mal educada” disse outra, “oferecer ajuda só para derrubar a menina de novo!”

“Desastrada!”

“Hey, esta não é _aquela_ Peterson?”

E outras coisas foram ditas.

Jackie olhou para os lados sentindo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Não viu nenhuma boca se mexer, embora as palavras em sua mente gritassem cada vez mais alto, se embolando uma na outra e fazendo sua cabeça pulsar.

Risadas, perguntas, e o seu sobrenome. Tudo ao mesmo tempo como se disputassem entre si quem seria ouvida.

Nos olhos de Skye a frase não terminada — “Como você fez isso? _O que foi isso?” —_, e seu sobrenome ecoando pelo resto do corredor.

“Peterson.”

“Peterson”

_“Peterson!”_

Corujas sempre foram um sinal de mal agouro.

Eram elas quem carregavam mensagens de morte e dor, e Jackie não conseguia se lembrar de uma vez sequer que olhou uma coruja nos olhos e não teve uma notícia ruim. Daquela vez não havia sido diferente, o correio coruja a havia trago uma mensagem clara:

_As vozes retornaram._


End file.
